We Are Here For A Reason
by Alliecat29
Summary: Anna had been friends with Vlad and Henry since fourth grade, she knows his secret and he knows more about her than she knows. Can they be friends even with his constant travels, telepathy and vampire powers,or does she have to be a vampire also? VladxOC
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: okay so it tiook a while to make this one happen, i'm facing a major writer's blcok for this one, so bear with me, my grades are falling and i need to keep them up, so i won't be able to update much but i can try my best. profile pictures are on my author's page, so there's that, and i DO NOT own Vladimir Tod, only Nathan and Anna, no one else. :D enjoy!)**

**Anna's outift**: **ht tp:/ / www. poly vore. com/ cgi/ set? id =272 612 87(Take out the spaces!)**

* * *

********

Chapter 1

_Anna_

She twirled the erasable pen over and over in her fingers. "damn, I am sooo fucked!" she mentally screamed as she looked at the still blank paper. A paper wad hit her in the back of the head, drawing her attention to the pitcher.

Henry smiled cheekily as he pointed to him, then her, and walking, to, an ice cream shop. Anna rolled her eyes and shook her head, going back to her paper. It was sad how many times Henry had tried to ask her out, and she always turned him down. _what is your favorite subject in school? Write a five paragraph essay on it and explain why._

She groaned and slammed her forehead down on her desk. This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

It took a very long while but she finished her paper and turned it in, fifteen minutes left of class, with Vlad and Henry writing furiously. she smirked and went to her book. The bell rang earning even more worried glances from the boys, but they turned them in none the less, and accepted their low grades on their mid-terms.

She was humming 'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance as they walked out of class. "Nice teasing me Henry, I feel real loved." she joked, shoving him slightly. "what was that? Was that a shove?" he joked. "teenagers scare, the living shit out of me, they could care less as long as someone'll bleed, so darken you clothes, I'll strike a violent pose-" "what are you singing Ms. Kim?" she stopped and faked a smile at Principle Snelgrove.

"nothing Principle Mou- Snelgrove." she responded, gulping slightly. Vlad tried his best to contain his laughter and grabbed his lunch. Anna continued her false smile as he walked around her, still watching her. Once he turned she stuck her tongue out at him childishly. "jackass." she grumbled, switching her books for her wallet. "you're buying lunch today?" Henry asked.

She nodded. "I didn't have time to make it." Vlad smirked and they all walked to the lunch room, along with the rest of the freshmen student body. "just three more days till Christmas break. You guys excited?"

Vlad scoffed, "are you? Constant snowball fights will erupt, especially at your house. We have a championship to reclaim." Anna rolled her eyes in response. "uh-huh. Sure." she drawled, getting in line. He chuckled and sat down with Henry. She just took a wrapped up burger and a soda, paying for it and sitting between the two boys.

She unwrapped her food and a look of disgust waved over her features. "its hard….the bread I mean…" she mumbled, then tossed it in the trash. _"definitely not getting school food again." _Vlad smirked. She gaped at him. "stay out of my head!" she hissed, letting out a barrage of slaps. Most of them hitting his arm.

"okay, okay! Fine I will!" Henry burst out laughing and pointed to the blood stain that was now embedded into Anna's white sleeve. She groaned and started licking it away. Vlad raised an eyebrow as she cringed in disgust. "okay, no more. I'm done." and she held her sleeve out to Vlad.

He smirked and tried his best to suck the stain out. Which wasn't much more than she tried, he sighed as she downed half of her soda, cleaning out her mouth.

"nasty." she gulped for air. Henry laughed again at her facial expression, making her frown. "shut up fatty!" she hissed. He made a face. "since when was I fat?" "you're a little fat kid on the inside. And since I knew you in fourth grade."

Henry yet again, made a face and went back to eating his food. Anna smirked and played with the ends of her hair until the bell rang for health class. Making her groan and want lunch to last longer. She sighed, went to her locker with Vlad and they continued to health class.

The teacher stammered when he said "g-g-g-gonads." which made her groan and Vlad palm his forehead. Anna smirked and feigned her attention while looking out at the snow. Then someone pinched her side tightly, making her yelp and slap Nathan's hand away.

Nathan, he was always causing her trouble, even if he was her boyfriend. He always did and always will, he hurt her a lot, emotionally and physically and she just didn't have the balls to say, enough. Anna wished she could, but her stomach wouldn't let her.

Maybe, just maybe, her mind will take over for once. Vlad looked at her slyly, and she kicked him under the table. _"Stay out of my mind!" _she screamed at him, through his mind of course. He made a face and plugged his ears, then something crunched in her mind, which assured her he was listening no longer.

She never did understand any of the telepathy skills of vampires, but it would never be her world, so she didn't get involved. The bell rang, releasing her from both of the boys and bolting to her locker as fast as she could. She packed up her backpack and headed to her last class of the day, thankfully. She slung her jacket over the back of her chair and her backpack at her feet.

The ball rang and both Vlad and Nathan came in as soon as Ms. Bell was shutting the door. She rolled her eyes and sighed, looking again, out at the snow. _"I wonder if Otis would substitute sometime.."_ she thought deeply, letting her eyelids droop shut. Succumbing to sleep.

_Vlad_

He couldn't help it, he had to laugh that Anna was asleep at the most boring class of the day. But it would giver her away, so he just sniggered and leaned back, kicking her from under her chair, making her jump awake. She frowned and slapped his arms again, if it weren't that he was a vampire, he would probably have bruises from her.

"_he really needs to stop waking me up, it's annoying." _Anna let her mind slip out loud. Vlad smiled and hid it by looking out at the snow. Anna looked at him and kicked his knee. "Ow!" he hissed in his sleeve, earning a look from the teacher.

"you two need to stop." "yes Ms. Bell." they said in unison. She rolled her eyes and they smirked at each other. It wasn't hard to see the mischievous look in their eyes. Anna dug through her bag until she produced a small package of poppers. Henry chuckled and she passed him three, Nathan two, and Vlad four, she kept the rest.

She held up three fingers, counting down to two, and when she reached one, they all threw them against the nearest wall, earning a lot of stares, and a glare from the teacher, they went back to their worksheet quickly, pretending that nothing happened.

Small giggles escaped her lips and a smirk escaped Vlad as Ms. Bell walked by. Making Joss crack up laughing and Nathan, Henry, Vlad and Anna, joined him.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: sorry it took a while guys, but i told you, im failing some classes, and i am addicted to reading, music, and video games at the moment. sorry again about that, but i had come up with a name for a tool in this chapter, review your ideas for reminding me of the name, being me i had managed to forget it. :( anyways, here's the chapter :)**

**Anna's Outfit:(Take out spaces!)**

**ht tp :/ / www .poly vore. com/ cgi/ set? id= 27 418 560**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Anna_

The next morning Anna's back and whole body felt sore, for what she didn't know. She didn't even rough house with her brother Chris. They've lived together for at least ten years, he saved her from the orphanage when she was four. He was twenty at the time and now him being thirty and still strong as ever and they still rough house, she smiled at the idea.

"Anna!" he called. She got up groggily, wincing at the sore strains. "what?" she called from her room. "Vlad's here! Hurry up!" she realized it was Thursday and she got dressed quickly, she slung her backpack over her shoulder as she stuffed a stick of gum into her mouth. Chris handed her, her converse and she slipped them on not bothering to tie them.

They stared at her feet, "I'll tie them when we get there, now go!" and they took off, "love you bro!" she called to Chris. He shouted his response, then they ran to the school. "Henry ran ahead this morning, don't know why." Vlad said after a small silence. She nodded and was hoping, trying to brush the snow off her shoes. "okay were getting nowhere." he said finally and he handed her his backpack, it was rather light compared to hers, but he actually did his homework, she had tons of late assignments.

She hopped onto his back, shouldering both of their backpacks and he ran faster than she thought he could. "this is faster than usual." she pointed out the obvious. Her arms twinged a bit still, same with her back. "I noticed, maybe cause of the blood type I'm drinking, maybe…" he started to think while she tried to not focus on the pain of her body.

She rested her head on the back of his neck, it warmed her ear. She knew that he liked her in the way she used to like him, but certain circumstances prevented that, and she just didn't want anything or anyone getting in the way of what could be a good and happy relationship. Plus, there was Nathan to consider. "what are you thinking about? Your mind is wandering everywhere and buzzing, it's quite annoying."

Anna sighed, _"of course you would want to know!"_ "a bunch of things, girl stuff really." she played with er bracelets once he set her down. "do you really…?" he gestured to the bracelets. She sighed. "it's for breast cancer!" he nodded in understanding and they walked to their lockers, Anna tying her shoes on the way. Nathan came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. "hey love." he breathed in her ear, sending chills down her spine.

"hey." she said hesitantly. His skin touched hers, and it stung, making Anna back away. "ow! What was that?" she hissed. Her skin burned where he had touched her wrist. His fingers were burned as well, he looked just as dumbfounded as she did, and walked away. Vlad took her wrist gingerly, looking at it. "I really don't know how to explain this." he murmured.

She shrugged, "probably something that doesn't make sense." he shrugged and she grabbed her books along with Vlad and they walked to homeroom. Her body still ached and her wrist now burned. She leaned against the back of her chair during geometry, the only class she didn't have with Vlad, and felt it pop in six different places, relieving some of the pain, but not all.

English came around and her wrist _still_ burned. "ow!" she hissed, dropping her notebook. It had grown stronger, and Nathan was coming towards her. He made a face and looked at his fingers, but continued walking towards her.

She gulped and looked at her wrist. It had grown more swollen and red. Anna pulled her sweater sleeve over it and picked up her notebook, her head spun when she hit it on her locker shelf. Moaning in pain, she grabbed her English book and shut her locker. "today is just not your day, huh?" Joss asked. She shook her head in response.

He chuckled and took her books as she rubbed her temples and closed her eyes. "what's wrong with her?" Nathan asked, she could just tell by his voice. "slammed her head on her locker." Vlad replied curtly. She knew he never did like Nathan, but that's just because he saw her bruise on her forearm from the boy, if Vlad had never found it, he would never had hated him. Nathan nodded solemnly and walked away. The burn on Anna's wrist started to cool down. "I need some ice." she mumbled. Henry nodded and disappeared. Joss handed her, her books back and they waited patiently for Henry to return.

Two minutes later he came back with a small bag of ice from the gym. Anna took it gratefully and didn't question his methods. They walked towards the English room. Her mind dozing off as the bell rang, making her plop down in her assigned seat, close to Tom and Bill, Vlad on her other side. She sighed and pressed the ice into her red and still stinging burn, Nathan looked at her warily from the other side of the room.

She raised an eyebrow but turned towards the teacher, pretending to pay attention. Something was thrown against her head, a paper ball probably. She knew it was from Tom, so she ignored the gesture and looked at Vlad. "who the hell…?" she mouthed. He shrugged and paid closer attention to her this time.

Another paper ball hit her temple, making her ears ring. Vlad tapped her hand. "Tom." he mouthed to her. She nodded and got frustrated when more and more paper balls hit her head. "I swear if he throws one more-" she murmured to Vlad, a paper ball hit the back of her head. She jumped up from her desk and glared at Tom.

"you fucking dick hole! I swear if another paper ball gets even an inch closer to my head, I will _personally_ chop off your balls, deep fry them in chocolate and feed them to your mother! Then I will drive a butterfly knife through your throat until you bleed to death-" Vlad's hand cut off the rest of her threat.

Tom's face was white and his eyes wide. Bill just looked astonished. "Ms. Kim, something you wanna share with Principle Snelgrove?" the teacher asked. She shook her head and sat back down, sulking. "damn.." Henry whispered when everyone else quieted down, going back to their bookwork. Joss nodded and noted mentally not to get her mad.

* * *

Anna shut her locker, her brown lunch sack in her fist. She was still pissed about what had happened in English. Vlad rubbed her shoulder comfortingly and they sat down in silence. Joss picked at his food. "their tacos usually look edible…." she trailed, staring at the food. Joss shrugged and started eating it.

Wrinkling her nose in disgust she went to her sugar donuts and stuffed one in her mouth. Downing it with a Gatorade both Henry and Vlad stared at the sugary treats. She sighed and gave them both one, earning hoots of joy from them.

She rolled her eyes and stuffed another in her mouth. Then her chair got yanked out from underneath her. Her weight slammed on the hard tile floor earning a small moan of pain from her. Bill smiled coldly down at her then walked away. She sighed and got back up, her rump now aching more than ever.

She rested her head on her knuckles and nibbled the sugar of the last of her donuts. Vlad and Henry stared at the sugary treat intently. Sighing she threw the donut in the middle of the table. Both boys wrestled for the small sugar treat and she rolled her with Joss and chuckled in unison.

Then her wrist got unbearably hot, like she was being branded with a hot iron, she looked around and saw Nathan a seat away from her. Vlad, with his half of the donut, pushed her shoulder to face away from him, glaring at the teen. He was one of the druggies, but he claimed he never did any of the drugs they did.

Whatever made him sleep at night. She sighed and sipped at her Gatorade. Henry looked pleadingly. "you already got my donuts!" she yelled at him, smirking and chugged half of it. He sighed and went back to his tacos. She rolled her eyes, _"I need new friends…"_

Vlad smirked and she kicked him under the table. "your starting to piss me off with that." she grumbled, too low for Joss to hear. He raised an eyebrow at her but went back to his food. She sighed and itched at her wrist. It was still burning but it hurt so much that she found it itchy. The bell rang and everyone in the large room, including Anna, groaned. More Mid-Terms. The room cleared and she found something burning her other wrist.

She yanked it away, and ran to her locker. Hearing someone follow her didn't calm her nerves. Anna was panicking when she was opening her locker, which made her screw up the combo, which made her even more nervous, which made her slam the heel of her palm into the door, making it open.

"thank god!" she breathed, grabbing her books and running to Health. She had never been so relieved to enter the classroom.

About twenty minutes into the exam, Anna could feel her face heating up fiercely. The questions on this test were embarrassing. _What is an orgasm?_ seriously? She slammed her forehead onto the table.

Vlad patted her shoulder and went back to his test. His face was probably as red as hers. And the worst part was that she had to explain when you get an orgasm. She frowned and looked around for a distraction. Nothing, sighing she answered the question, feeling more embarrassed that she had been forced to take this class, and went on with her test.

Both of her wrists still burned and she was about to explode and run home. _"please let these next two classes go by fast."_ she pleaded. Sighing in pain, she finished her test and turned it into the teacher, her legs and arms aching. _"I want to go home."_ she moaned and plopped in her seat. Vlad patter her head lightly and turned in his test. "Just breathe." he whispered to her. She nodded and took a long deep breath.

It just made her lungs burn and want to go home even more. The bell rang and the duo bolted out of the room, Vlad chasing Anna. She wrestled her arms through her jacket, and forced her books into her backpack. "where are you gonna go?" he demanded. She shook her head, "anywhere but here for the next forty five minutes. I can't take it." she rushed. And ran out of the building and across the lake in the park, the ice cracking under her weight. She paused.

"_don't pause, keep going." _a deep voice commanded in her head, she nodded and kept running. The ice breaking under her feet once she reached the frozen grass. She ran as fast as she could until she ran through her door. "Chris?" she called. "Anna?" he asked from the kitchen. She dropped her backpack and tackled him in a hug. She didn't notice she was crying until he hugged her close to him.

"my body hurts, I got burned by touching someone, what's wrong with me?" she sobbed. Her brother sighed and rubbed her head. "I don't know." he lied.

* * *

Anna was rummaging through the first aid kit when the doorbell rang. "I got it." Chris claimed, jogging through the living room. She smirked and shook her head, taking out a small gel packet. "yeah, she's in here." and Chris let in Vlad and Joss. "where's Henry?" she asked. "Council Meeting." she nodded and pressed the gel onto her burn marks. "those look bad Anna Bear, you sure you can handle it?" Chris asked. The teen looked up at him with intense eyes.

He held up his hands in defense and walked back to the kitchen. After a few minutes of heavy gel applying and lots of cursing, Anna had managed to successfully cool down her burns and wrap them in gauze. "should that work?" Vlad asked, grabbing the remote from the coffee table. She nodded. "it should."

Chris looked at her from the kitchen almost apologetically. She didn't notice and he went back to cooking. She sighed and took the remote from Vlad and started flipping through the channels, settling on nothing in particular. "she does that, you'll live." Chris said, watching her from the entryway. She sighed and stopped it. "be right back." and she climbed the stairs to her room.

The difference between Vlad and her, was that he had someone to tell him he was a vampire, someone to teach him how to live and cope. Anna knew she wasn't normal from what happened today, she didn't have anyone to teach her, at least that's what she thinks. Chris was lying to her when he said he didn't know what was wrong with her. She could her it in his voice. So naturally, she investigated.

She opened his door silently and snuck through his bookcase. She remembered slightly seeing him hollow out a book and hide something shiny in it. She opened every one and looked through it and found one that was hollowed out, but empty. She put each book back as she found it, then went through his closet. If he was anything like he had told her about his dad, then there should be something in here. She looked through the shoe rack, on top on the clothes rack, through each hoodie, nothing.

Sighing, she figured it was nothing and plopped on his bed. She didn't want to go through his drawers, it would be too awkward if he caught her going through his boxers, looking for a shiny dagger with light blue swirls on it. She remembered it from a year ago, she had found it in the coffee table and he took it from her and hid it in one of his hollowed out books.

He said not to touch it, it had a name….something with an R…. And Chris came in, disrupting her thoughts. "What are you doing?"


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: hiya! well here's chapter three, I finally remember the freaking dagger's name, took about an hour of thinking. -_-' but i got it none the less and Anna's outfit in this one is the same as the last one. Tell me what I should do for the next chapter, because my mind isn't letting me think. :/ anyways, enjoy!)**

* * *

Chapter 3

_Anna_

She flustered for words. "Ah….um…..ah" nothing came out. Chris raised an eyebrow and she darted out and down to the basement. She didn't know where she was going; just let her feet carry her. She found yet another bookcase; she didn't hear Chris behind her so she started looking through those hollowed out ones too. "Anna?" Vlad asked. She dropped the book.

"What?" she asked, picking it back up and putting it back. "Why are you, like, running? All over the house?" she shrugged. "Energy boost?" she made it sound like a guess, although she was looking for that _thing!_ She saw something glowing from a manga novel. She picked it out and opened it. It was the small dagger object. She didn't hear Vlad come up behind her.

"What's that?" she slammed the book shut. "nothing." she said quickly, taking the book with her upstairs. "It should be something." he argued. "It's nothing Vlad." she pressed. And she continued up the stairs till she reached her bedroom, turning to make sure he wasn't behind her, she took out the dagger quickly and shoved it under her socks.

"It has to be something." he said from down the hall. She shut the drawer quietly and quickly. "It's not though." she stressed. "Then why are you defending it like this?" Vlad asked. Anna rolled her eyes; "because it's my favorite manga." she lied.

"Uh-huh. Suuure." he said, leaning against her doorframe. She shoved him out and shut the door behind her. "Its nothing." she pressed then went downstairs. Making sure he followed her. Chris was blasting rap music from the kitchen, which deeply irritated Anna's gut. "Backyard?" she shouted over the music, Joss shrugged and Vlad nodded almost instantly. She laughed and they all went out to the backyard, which contained a small swing set, and a large oak tree.

She hopped onto the rope hanging from the tree. "Anna?" Joss asked. She looked at him. "Are you sprouting feathers?" he asked again. "What?" she asked and looked around her. Joss caught one. It was black at first, then faded to silver at the tips.

"What?" she screeched, and fell off the rope, and started looking around her. There was indeed, the same color of feathers around her. "What….?" she breathed, she found it getting harder to stand. "Anna!" Vlad said hurriedly, getting up and catching her swaying body. "Breathe. Come on, long deep breathes." he coaxed her, the last thing she needed was to pass out.

"Joss, go find a silver and blue dagger in her room, look in her sock drawer, she hides everything in there." the smaller teen nodded and bolted up to her room. Her eyes fluttered, visions passed through her eyes behind her lids. People. Dead. Everywhere, because of her. There was blood on her hands and her wings were protruded, people, police officers, had their guns pointed at her.

She smiled coldly and ran down the hallway, and smashed her right shoulder through the window. And she fell closer and closer to the sidewalk. It was abandoned, but she opened her wings and landed safely on the concrete. Looking around and seeing no one, she ran down the street, tucking in her wings.

_Vlad _

Why was she envisioning such a nightmare? He didn't mean to read her mind, it slipped out and caught his attention. "Anna?" Chris called from the backyard door, he was holding the small dagger Vlad had tried to get from her. The small girl moaned.

"I really don't know what to do." Vlad murmured. Chris nodded and took the girl from his arms, laying her on the grass. He pressed the top of the hilt to her temple, then a white smoke faded from her temple, into the clear hilt of the dagger. "There, that should fix it, she'll be out for a while though, Vlad?" Chris started. "Hmm?" the teen grunted. "Get her to her room please." Vlad nodded and picked her up bridal style, she would kill him if she should find out, and went inside, climbing the stairs blindly.

Setting Anna down on her bed, gave Vlad just a small surge of relief, not much, but at least she was safe inside. He sighed and went back downstairs. "Can you tell us what exactly is going on?" Joss asked. "I know she got burned, just by touching Nathan, but no one person I know has had that ever happen to them." Vlad murmured.

Chris arched an eyebrow. "Has Nathan always been either rude or forceful on her?" Vlad and Joss shared a look. "Almost always." Joss said. Chris nodded. "Then maybe, no I thought we were the only ones left…" he mumbled. Vlad sighed, "Were still here Chris." he nodded, still deep in thought. Vlad rolled his eyes and picked up the dagger gently. It burned him so, making him drop it abruptly.

"That was weird." Joss mumbled. Vlad nodded, just being around Anna and her weird case, might just jeopardize his secret. "Hey Joss?" he asked him. "Yeah?" "Could you wait for me at my house for a minute, gotta do something." Joss raised an eyebrow but did so, saying his 'goodbye' to Chris. As soon as the front door shut Chris was talking at a speed of fifty mile an hour, or so it seemed.

"I'm an angel, protecting her, were not really brother and siste-" Vlad raised his hands. "From the beginning Chris." the man nodded, running a hand through his dirty hair, and picking up the Receiver.

"Start when she was adopted." and the two sat down at the dining table. "I was twenty at the time, I had been given orders to protect Anna at any cost. She was the last of her Angel race." "What kind of Angel is she?" "Fallen, the rest of them have either been hunted or damned themselves to hell." Vlad nodded and Chris kept going.

"Her parents were mortals who didn't understand why she had tuffets of black and silver feathers on her back, now they're just scars, I had planted the idea that her parents were abusive. A fake image really, and she believed it so easily I feel guilty. But I had always wiped her memory when she saw me with the Receiver." Vlad arched an eyebrow. "It's that dagger, you press the hilt to your temple, and it absorbs your vision and stores it. Vampires can't touch it, it has a spell on it repelling them. At the time a horde of vampires had invaded our sanctuary and I was sworn to keep it hidden. You could say I was second in command."

Vlad nodded and rested his elbow on the table. "So our, Alfa, you could say, put a spell on it, only humans and any type of Angel can touch it. But when mortals touch it, they don't see a dagger, they see a cell phone. If they focus hard enough, they can actually see it. It's why you can actually see it though, Vlad. Your half vampire and it's almost second nature for you to want It." he nodded. Now it made sense when he saw they shine of it.

"But now, her body it starting to change, not in the puberty kind of way, but her aches and pains, they're signaling that her wings are growing and if she doesn't use them soon, she'll end up being either crippled or dying. She has to use them soon…." he trailed off. Vlad shifted. "You saw something, I can just tell." Chris said abruptly. "I saw her vision, it wasn't pretty." Chris nodded, "I still wanna know." so, Vlad told him everything he saw. Chris paled and darted to the basement, Vlad in tow. "No, she can't be the one." he grumbled, bringing a tome out from his desk and flipping through the pages.

Vlad read over his shoulder, _"Angel of Death: an Angel whose body is changed at their beginning teenage years and can take and give life but chooses when their death is." _Another paragraph down. _"The Angel of Death has a prophecy of killing others, mortals just see her as a serial killer, she has sudden urges to take life it isn't an abnormal trait."_ and Chris shut the book abruptly. "Did you hear footsteps?" Vlad shook his head. The man sighed and reopened the book.

"_Violence is a normal signal that their body is going through the change, it is up to the Angel that they unfurl their wings and complete the-"_ the book shut again and Anna was calling from upstairs. "Hide this in your backpack. You need it more than I do." Vlad nodded and stuffed it in his backpack. Chris came from upstairs and to her room.

_Anna_

The dream was terrifying. Murder, everywhere she turned, someone was dead. "Chris?" she called. "Yes Bear?" "Where are you?" "Down here." so she got up and slowly made her way downstairs. "Vlad still here?" he nodded, "Downstairs." Anna slowly made her way through the hallway and down the steps. "Vlad?" "Hmm?" she smirked. "Going through my books again are you?" he smiled slyly. "Maybe.." she rolled her eyes. "You staying for dinner?" he shook his head. "I got Joss waiting for me at home." she nodded, "Better get going then huh?" he nodded.

She gave him one last hug before he disappeared. The front door slammed shut. She winced. Sighing she continued with her night. "Do you wanna go to school tomorrow?" Chris asked her during dinner. She was chasing her peas around with her fork. "Not really." he smiled. "Okay then, I have to go to work since I didn't check in this morning, I'll be back around eleven. Don't wait up." she nodded and he left.

Boredom wasn't something that settled well in Anna's stomach. She tried watching movies that Chris had rented, but none of them held her attention. Sighing, she slipped on her converse and took her key with her. The park sounded more interesting than ever right now.

Swinging she saw a lanky figure stalk it's way to the belfry at the high school. Raising an eyebrow she followed it. Hiding behind a staircase, she saw the figure float up to the belfry. Gaping, she looked around to see if anyone else saw that. Sighing, she walked to the side of the school and looked at the neighboring building. Thinking, deeply, she let her feet jump on the high school, then jumped from side to side until she caught the ledge of the high school.

"How the hell….?" she whispered, _"Maybe I really am a freak…" _or a secret ninja. She smiled and walked silently around the roof, liking the view up here. "I like it when I'm closer to the sky." she whispered to herself. "Anna?" someone asked, making her turn. "Vlad?"

* * *

**(A/N: all I have to say is this:**

**P.**

**L.**

**E.**

**A.**

**S.**

**E.**

**R.**

**E.**

**V.**

**I.**

**E.**

**W.**

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: i really hate writer's block sometimes, :/ it prevents me from freewriting in class, making it look like i actually am taking notes, so some of my personal traits pop up in this chapter, like the perverted jokes near the end, but this chapter needed some humor, otherwise it would have been too serious and just downright borking! and two new characters show up in this chapter, their pictures are again, on my profile if you wish to see them, so there's that to munch n, what else am i forgetting?**

**Anna: She does not own Vladimir Tod or anything Heather Brewer related, just me, Chris and the two new characters, plus the plot for this story! that is all. :D**

**Me: *raises an eyebrow, i am not gonna ask how you got here...**

**(Inspired by the Mina and A.M.C conversations on There's Always a Tomorrow :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Song used for this chapter: **_**Damn Regret by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**_

_Anna_

Her heart choked off her vocal chords. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Her jaw moved up and down in panic, then she did the next best thing, she hoped over the alleyway wall, and slid down the bricks. _"Wow, never knew I could do that…"_ when she looked up, she saw Vlad staring down at her.

"Eek!" she squeaked and ran home, ignoring the dirty looks the Goth's gave her. _"I seriously don't know why they hate me, I didn't do anything to them I don't think."_ she felt something prick into her mind. She tried her best to raise her defensive walls, but Vlad kept prodding. _"Dammit Vlad! Stay out of my head!"_

And that same presence slipped out.

* * *

_(A/N: just a small break in here, the next day comes, and here's her outfit, just so you guys know :)_

_h__t tp :/ / www. poly vore. com/ cgi/ set? id= 2760__ 9783_

* * *

She adjusted her sweater, last night felt like hell on her lungs. And Chris had somehow managed to get home before she did and made her some to school today that was _if_ she wanted to go to the Snow Ball with her friends, which she did.

But when she saw Nathan at her locker, waiting for her, well she considered the thought of going to class with her backpack and no books. But how awkward would that be? And not to mention the detention. Anna tapped the face of her necklace with her forefinger. _"Maybe, just maybe, he won't sting me this time."_ there was a first for everything.

She moved slowly to her locker, muttering a small, "'Scuse me." Nathan moved obediently, but hardened his gaze on her temple; there was a small purple circle. That was a side effect that Chris had failed to mention to her. Every time she used the Receiver, if the vision or memory was strong enough, her temple would be bruised for a while.

"Did your brother hit you?" he asked. She shook her head and looked at him dumbfounded. "Really? Does Chris really strike you as the violent type?" she demanded. Nathan shrugged. She scoffed and slammed her locker shut, moving towards her class. She had almost every class with Vlad, save for Geometry.

Being a freshman, and having Geometry instead of Algebra, was kind of stressful on her part. That one she had with her friend Lucy. Lucy Kingliest. Anna smirked and dropped in her seat as Mrs. Bell looked at her and Vlad sitting next to each other with cheeky smiles and laughing together. Then Anna pulled out a composition notebook and started writing in it, before the bell even rang!

_RIIIIIIING!_

Well there's that. "Ms. Kim." the teacher demanded. The girl looked up. "I suggest you put away whatever your working on." she nodded and put it in the small pocket of her backpack. The teacher droned on and on about something Anna truly didn't care about, and she hid her composition book under her binder.

Lyrics and previous dreams stared back at her. Vlad punched her thigh as the teacher called her name once again. "I'm sorry?" she asked. Lucy sighed from in front of her. "What had I just said?" Mrs. Bell asked again. Anna let her breath escape her lungs. "Noun Clauses." Lucy hissed her lips barely moving. "Noun Clauses?" she asked, taking her answer. "I suggest you pay more attention and not let your friends answer for you."

She hung her head as the class droned on. Lucy rolled her eyes and looked back at Anna, her bright blue bangs in her eyes. She hadn't worn her bright yellow headband today. "What's up? You usually aren't like this." she whispered. Anna shrugged and looked back at the teacher, seeing her old navy cardigan.

Well, at least the back of it. "Weird dreams, I'll tell you later." Lucy nodded and turned back around. Anna pulled her white sleeves over her cold hands and continued writing in the notebook, acting as if she were writing notes.

The bell rang and everyone let out a sigh of relief as they packed up their backpacks and continued with their day. Anna wasn't as excited; she had Geometry, and hadn't done her homework. She switched out her books and walked with Lucy to the math class. "So what was this about weird dreams?" she asked. Anna shrugged.

"It's just me, but I have these black wings, and their silver at the tips, but I am like, drenched in blood, and cops are pointing guns at me, and I just jump out the window, landing safely and running away." Lucy nodded. "Maybe it's a sign." "Of what? Me becoming a mass murderer? Lucy I really don't think that's logical." the girl shrugged. "I dunno, I'm spit balling with you." Anna shrugged and they sat in the back.

Nathan sat on the left of Anna, with Lucy on her right. Now that she realized it, Nathan and her had never acted as if they were dating. The thought kept processing through her mind until Mr. Campbell called her name. "No homework?" she shook her head shamefully.

Now, if every time they touched didn't sting, maybe, just maybe she would hug him or kiss his cheek, something that signaled: _Anna's property! No trespassing!_ But of course, that wasn't as easy as it sounded. Lucy chucked a paper ball at the girl's head, making it snap up at the teacher. "I was hoping you could do a little extra credit seeing as you barely holing onto a D- in this class." Anna shrugged, "Depends on what it is."

The teacher grinned, "Helping Ms. Kingliest tonight set up the Snow Ball." please, that wasn't even close to a punishment. "Sure." Lucy smirked and twirled some of her black and blonde hair around her fingertips. Anna chuckled and the class passed quickly.

"_Hadn't known I barely had an F in this class. Chris is gonna kill me. Along with Henry and Vlad."_

And the classes for the rest of her passed with minimal thought. Or attention really, if they planned on kids learning something, they should get candy every time they answer something right. Lunch wasn't as exciting, Greg, Henry, and Joss sat on the opposite side of Vlad, Lucy and Anna, with Greg's friends next to him of course, and Lucy was blabbering on and on about something Anna really didn't care about, probably about the planning, which she should pay attention to, but didn't.

"Oh! Anna!" Lucy gasped, smirking evilly. "Huh?" "Did you tell your friends about your Geometry grade?" she shook her head violently. "Oh, good God." Greg muttered and Henry, Vlad and Joss shared a glance. "What is it?" "A plus?" Anna tried to buy her way out. Lucy cackled. "Please! The day you can hold an A plus in that class is the day that pigs start flying."

Vlad hardened his gaze. "Tell me it's not an F." this, Anna shook her head at. "Good guess though." "D minus?" Henry guess. Anna hung her head. Everyone sighed, save for Lucy who looked kinda sorry about bringing it up. "I'll give you five seconds to run Anna." Joss said darkly. "Oh Jesus!" she hissed and ran out of the cafeteria, with Joss hot on her tail.

"That wasn't five seconds!" "It was four and a half! Enough for you to book it!" Anna ducked behind the girl's bathroom door. "Ha!"

_Lucy_

It was only predictable that she went into the girl's bathroom, Lucy sighed. "I'll get Tylor." Vlad smiled. Yes, Anna knew some pretty strange people, a couple gays here and there, a transvestite thrown in, and a gangster. But that didn't stop her from being herself.

"Gay boy!" Lucy called from across the room. "What betch?" "Anna's got a bad grade and is hiding out in the bathroom, help me get her out!" he groaned. "Fine!" then he walked up to her, a whole foot taller than she was. "I really can't keep scaring her out of the bathroom like this, I'll get in trouble sooner or later." Lucy patted his shoulder lovingly.

"I know Ty." then he dove into the bathroom, roaring, making her scream in horror and dash out, straight o into Joss's strong arms. She screamed louder and tried to wiggle out of his grip. "Not happening." he said, and carried her to the lunch table. "Thanks Ty." Lucy said, the boy nodded and walked back to his table.

_Anna_

"I hate gay boy when he _does_ that!" she shouted as soon as Joss set her down. "Love you too betch!" "No you don't!" she jokingly yelled at him. He stuck out his tongue and sat down at his table. She smirked and picked at her cold pizza. "Are really gonna eat that?" Lucy asked, her eyes glowing. Anna shook her head and gave it to the small girl.

Sure, Lucy was small and skinny, but she had a very high metabolism, making her eat like a pig, but skinny as hell. Anna sighed and gulped some of her Gatorade down. "Why do you drink that stuff? Your not even doing any sports." Henry pointed out. Anna rolled her eyes and took Lucy's sharpie out of her pocket, scribbling something on the bottle. Then returned it to her pocket. She turned the bottle towards Henry. _Drink Me! 3 _Henry burst out laughing and Vlad smirked, Anna was avidly obsessed with Alice in Wonderland, even at one point where she had adopted a cat, she named it The Cheshire Cat.

And he would even respond to the name! And she even read the book about thirty times. Even the Queen who drank blood didn't faze her, it's why she wasn't very scared when she found out about Vlad. She just asked to see his fangs, then touched one, pricking her finger on it. He didn't dare drink though, it was tempting at the time though, and she could see it in his eyes.

When lunch was over, and Anna's bottle was still full they made their way to Health class. They all groaned when the teacher told them it was Sanitation day, splitting up the boys and girls, and putting them with the respective teachers. Lucy and Anna sat in the back, sinking in their seats when the video was about keeping healthy, and their bodies "changing". "At least half of the girl population sha-" Anna cut her off before she could finish.

"Don't!" she yelled. Lucy laughed and went back to doodling. Anna sighed and went to her notebook, drawing her vision, the dagger was supposed to take away the vision, so why didn't it? The bell rang and the two girls bolted out of their seats. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!" they crowed in unison. "Jesus, your couldn't have been much worse than our, couldn't it?" Anna glared up at Tylor, "You probably enjoyed it!" Tylor shook his head, "Actually, Vlad covered my eyes before I could see the-" Anna slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Damn! Your worse than Lucy!" the two other teens laughed as she got ready for her next class, which was the last one of the day. Theology. It wasn't her favorite class, they just talked about different types of religions really. Not that bad, gave her time to think.

Sighing, she pack her bag and followed the two as they talked about the tapes, not listening really. "Yo! Betch!" Tylor snapped in front of Anna's eyes. "Hmm?" she hummed. "You do know I'll be there too right?" "Where?" "At the planning?" he asked again. "Ohhhhhh! No actually I didn't until now." he rolled his eyes and they kept walking.

Vlad tapped her shoulder from behind and walking around to her right, earning a chuckle from her. "You going too?" "Where?" "The planning, apparently that's the decorating's new name." he chuckled. "I can't, going shopping with Nelly for my trip." "Where you going?" "Siberia, Russia." "Damn, long way, bout twenty six hours." she smiled. He shrugged. "It's worth it. I get to see my uncle, get to meet some new people plus work on my abilities." he shrugged at the end. Her heart sank a little, but she still kept her smile. "How long will you be gone?" "A week, you won't die will you?" she smirked, "No, I guess not."

He chuckled, "Good." and they all sat down. "You going to the Snow Ball?" Anna asked, when the teach hadn't come in yet. He shook his head, "No one asked me." she nodded understandingly, then the teacher walked in, ending their conversation.

* * *

The planning was stressful, but fun. Tylor, Lucy, and Henry were there, Joss claimed he had to help Ant Matilda at home or something, so she didn't mind his absence, but the one that left her empty the most was Vlad's absence. Gone? For a week? That seemed barely sensible to her, but if he got help out of it, she didn't mind.

But a whole week without him, it already seemed more boring than ever, plus her and Chris were leaving, probably when he got back! Guess, the snowball championship would have to be postponed. "Kim! Keep working!" the coach barked, snapping Anna out of her thoughts and sending her straight back to work.

When she got off the ladder, Tylor was messing around with Lucy and Henry, it seemed he was using the light blue streamer to measure how big her boobs were. "Seriously? Wow….." she mumbled, biting her lip. "It's quite fun actually." Lucy amended. "Of course you think it would be." Anna laughed. Tylor smirked, "Their actually quite, big." then he looked at Anna, "Now it's your turn." she shook her head. "Please?" Tylor pleaded.

After a long puppy dog pout, she shrugged off her hoodie and stood up straight, earning a smile from Tylor. "This really better be worth it, I really don't want to get in trouble." he smiled, "Teacher's like me, you won't promise."

And ironically, they didn't.

* * *

**(A/N: like i told you. :D and anyways, Anna, ima let you do the honors.)**

**Anna:*bows head then stick her tongue out* pwease review for the following face; :P**

**Me:*palms forehead***


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: hellooooo! :3 it's been a while since i've posted anything, i swear, my writer's block is horrible, but im breaking it slowly, i don't like this chapter much, idk why, but i must post it in order to keep moving. i probably dont like cause well it misplaces alot of things, but it all goes back to normal soon, promise. :D anyways, hope you enjoy.)**

**Anna's Outfit: h tt p: / / ww w. po ly vo re. co m/c gi/ set ?id =28 006 852(TAKE OUT SPACES! :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

**Song used to inspire chapter: **_**Fucking Perfect by P!nk **_

_Anna_

The normal, cobalt jeans, black tank top, blue drape top and boots worked for her sometimes, but mostly, it just needed accessories, like her plaid belt and black beanie and gloves. Anna had promised that she would go to the Snow Ball for Lucy, being that she had scored a date when Anna hadn't.

Whatever, like usual, she would sit out and just watch everyone have fun, never really bothering anyone else. "Come on Anna!" Lucy called up the stairs. Rolling her eyes, the teen followed her close friend outside into the snow where Tylor's awaiting black car was waiting.

"One good thing about you being a sophomore Tylor, you have a permit." the boy smiled and drove to the school, while Anna, in the back with Lucy heaved a sigh and they climbed out. Anna ducked around Lucy and hid amongst their friends as to shield herself away from the principle. Her name wasn't called, so she assumed she'd slip by unnoticed. Not a chance.

"Anna?" Nathan called, wiping his mouth of something. Anna raised an eyebrow. "Hey, who was that?" he looked back. "Oh, um no one. Promise." "Uh-huh…." she drawled, and walked around him to find a small-ish girl with dark brown teased hair, and a short back dress that was tight around the bust, but flared out at the skirt.

"Mhmmmmmmm…" and she walked away, dropping the small ring he gave her in his palm, a small reminder that they had nothing to do with each other anymore. The small black heart would never taunt her again about the constant heartache she was used to. _"Time for a new slate."_

Rolling her eyes, she walked back to the gym with her friends. The music blared from the large speakers and Anna smirked at the decorations her and her friends had put up. "We did a pretty kick ass job huh?" she nodded in agreement with Tylor, even though they did nothing but fool around and hang up the occasional snowflake or put out some of the fake snow.

She adjusted her shirt and decided to look around for Vlad, hoping for at least a sign or something. Seeing nothing she sighed and head the DJ shout into the microphone. "How's everyone tonight?" shouts of happiness erupted around her, temporarily damaging her hearing.

"Well now we're gonna do the karaoke part of the night, who wants to go first?" several girls shuffled around and Anna tried her best to duck out of the door. A light shined in her direction. "How about you?" she froze, and turned towards the light. "No….." she said shyly, blushing. Lucy rolled her eyes and pushed her towards the DJ booth.

"So, Miss…." "Anna" she replied. "Miss Anna, do you know the song 'Fucking Perfect'?" she nodded. He smirked and handed her a microphone.

"I can't sing though." she tried to argue. He shook his head. "Just do you best." and he pushed her onto the stage. She swallowed and tapped the tip of the mic. The DJ smirked at her and started playing the song.

She started out in a small voice, "Made a wrong turn, once or twice. Dug my way out, blood and fire." she smirked at that. "Bad decisions, that's alright, welcome to my silly life." adrenaline slowly filled her veins as she neared the chorus. "Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood, Miss no way it's all good, it didn't slow me down." she took a deep breath. "Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated look I'm still around."

Sparing a glance at Lucy, she continued, "Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel, like you less than, Fuckin perfect, pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel, like your nothing, your Fuckin perfect, to me."

She took a large breath and looked again at a smiling Tylor, "You're so mean, when you talk, about yourself, you were wrong. Change the voices, in your head, make them like you, instead. So complicated, look how we are making filled with so much hatred, such a tired game. It's enough I've done all I can think of, chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same." taking a deep breath, Anna went on, still looking at Tylor, who was still smiling.

"Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel, like your less than, Fuckin perfect. Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel, like your nothing, your Fuckin perfect to me." she tapped the heel of her boots against the stage, acting as if they were a bass drum.

"The whole world scared, so I swallow the fear, the only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer. So cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too hard it's a waste of my time. Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere, they don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair. Strange ourselves and we do it all the time, why do we do that, why do I that?"

She moved left of the stage, to see if Vlad was even there, but of course, there was no sign of him. She moved back to Lucy. Then she continued, Yeah…, oh pretty pretty pretty. Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel, like your less than, Fuckin perfect. Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel, like your nothing, you're Fuckin perfect, to me."

She shifted her weight awkwardly, but most of the student body was smirking at her, encouraging her to go on. "You're perfect, you're perfect. Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel, like your nothing, you're Fuckin perfect tome." out of breath, she lowered the mic as the song faded and gave it back to the DJ.

"That was really good, thank you for doing that." she nodded and went back to her friends as another person walked on the small stage and started his song. "Dude, why didn't you tell us that you could sing?" Henry demanded. "Oh shut up." she smirked and slugged his shoulder. "I'll be back, gotta get some air." the trio nodded and she made her way to the door, smiling at the compliments she got.

The cold air greeted her and she leaned against the railing, looking around. Seeing nothing but white. _"He's probably at home."_ she then hopped over the railing and squatted in the shadow of the railing. Henry walked out of the door, and started making out with yet another girl. _"He really cant seem to hold a steady girlfriend."_ then she saw Joss and Meredith come out, suddenly her idea seemed like everyone's.

Then she saw Vlad. _"So, that's where he was. The stalker." _she smirked up at Meredith who started making her way down the steps. She then got up and walked around Vlad to the park. Anna heard hushed voices, then nothing. She dared herself to turn, and immediately regretted it.

Vlad and Meredith, kissing. She shuddered and kept walking until she sat on a swing. She also saw her wearing his jacket. She shuddered again and started swinging back and forth. "Doesn't help that it's cold." she smirked.

"Or so you think." Vlad replied, sitting next to her. She smirked at him and shivered. "Well to you it's warm." "I heard about your performance, you looked really good." she rolled her eyes, "You read Meredith's mind." he shook his head. "Henry's." "Ah." she then looked at him, for a long time.

Goosebumps were rising on his arms, but not his neck or face. There was a smudge of pink glitter on his lips. She sniggered. "Come here." he turned towards her, and she ran her thumb across his bottom lip. "Last thing you need is Otis and Nelly scolding you about using girls."

He chuckled and rubbed his arms, shivering slightly. She sighed and shrugged off her jacket. "Here, I have a hoodie on under, I'll be fine." he took it gratefully. "Why are you being so nice to me? I mean, not that I'm complaining, it's just, I figured you'd be pissed cause I gave her my jacket." she shook her head.

"Vlad, she was probably freezing her ass off, I don't mind at all, besides, it's not like I own you at all. I'm just here to support you." _"Until the end really."_

He smirked, "Thanks." she nodded. After a long, swing creaking silence, he got up, "I'd better get home soon." she nodded. "Same, dance is supposed to end soon, and Chris wants me home in about twenty minutes." she checked her phone. He nodded, "You want your jacket back?" she shook her head. "Take it, I'll pick it up from Nelly tomorrow." he nodded and she hugged him before leaving, a small smile spreading across her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: two in one day, one after the other because i dont want to change it later and then regret it. so, from here on out im going to be writing in first person well, because in general i suck at third person views, and it would just be more comfortable to me :D so, this is sort of a filler chapter i guess you could say, ish...:? oh well, i hope you guys enjoy it.)**

**Anna's Outfit: h ttp :/ / www .po lyv ore .co m/c gi/ set ?id =28 007 233(Take out spaces!)**

* * *

Chapter 6

**Song used in this chapter: _Not Good Enough for Truth and Cliché by Escape the Fate_**

_Anna P.O.V_

"Wake up bear." Chris pushed, earning a groan from me. "Noooo…" I then turned over and covered my head with the blue and black sheets. Mmm, the smell of his cologne and lavender. Then, in a quick whip, he had managed to rip them off my bed and run downstairs with them. "Damn it all Chris."

Then I showered and got ready. Today was the first day of break, I shouldn't be woken up so early. The clock next to my bed read in a red light, 10:45 a.m. I sighed and finished applying my make up. "You'll thank me later." Chris called from his room.

"Oh? And why is that?" I called back, fixing my small screw up. "Cause, were help Nelly today." "With what?" "Baking stuff." "I didn't know you could cook." I joked, wrapping my necklace around my neck.

"Oh, fine. Then you can cook your own meals from now on." he chuckled, pushing open my door. "Oh, shut up, I don't cook, I burn."

He laughed and I pushed on my favorite hat, well next to my monster brand cap, it had Hurley written in white and blue cursive, pulled on some sleeves, and put on my hoodie. "Where's your jacket?" "Vlad borrowed it." "It's a ladies jacket." I smirked. "Yeah I think he realized that when he got home."

I swiped my ipod and phone off my desk and we walked over to Nelly's. Chris knocked, but I just rolled my eyes and just barged right in. "You're so rude." "This is my second home, whenever you decide to bring Camilla over." I retorted.

"That's not fair, she's trying really hard to be at least a sisterly figure to you." I scoffed. "By what, glaring at me and giving me twenty dollars to go to the movies with Vlad and Henry. Psh, yeah real sisterly."

"Hey, hey, break it up. Anna get frosting, Chris, start putting spoonfuls of batter on the sheets I already put out." Nelly ordered. I rolled my eyes and went to work.

I occasionally caught a glare from Chris, but that was nothing unusual. Whenever we fought like this it wouldn't get better until one of us apologized. Which won't be anytime soon. I've gotten my gut strength from him.

Which meant I could hold grudges longer than him. I caught yet another glare from him. I smirked and rolled my eyes. Once I finished my first batch, Nelly told me how to put them in the Tupperware.

I smiled kindly at her and then when she went back to the kitchen with Chris, I plugged my headphones in my ears, and put all my songs on shuffle. I tapped my heel to the beat of it, then sang quietly to myself. "What's it like to die alone?" I knew that wasn't the first line, but it irritated Chris when I sang little bits of songs and not the whole thing.

"Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette, finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet, out from the window see your backdrop silhouette, this blood on my hands is something I cannot forget." I didn't realize I was getting louder.

"Anna!" Nelly called, Chris popped out a headphone. "What the hell?" I demanded. "Nelly was talking to you. Plus it's really rude and annoying when you do that." I growled under my breath at him. He tried petting him, but I just tried to bite him and barked like a little yapper dog.

"Anna, I need you to run down to the market and get me more milk and butter, here's fifteen bucks, you think you can do it?" I nodded and ran out the door, grabbing my jacket off the hook as I went. It smelled like Vlad. "NO! no, you can't like him that way! No!" I shook my head to clear it and started running.

And black SUV pulled up in front of me. I stopped immediately. Someone was watching me from behind the tinted windows. Then it continued forward. I watched it leave, then kept walking. I got the two dairy products then ran back to Nelly's.

Vlad wasn't vacant at the house for the week, so I might as well call it her house until he gets back. I felt someone watching me again, so I turned and saw the black SUV again. I started to panic, so I basically ran my ass off to get back to her house. I slammed the door behind me, leaning against it.

"What happened?" Chris asked, all traces of hostility gone. "Black….SUV….follow…" I panted. Nelly nodded understandingly, and took the extra money and two ingredients from me, while Chris made me sit on her couch. She came back with a warm mug of, what I assumed was hot cocoa, it looked good enough, and he made explain everything.

"At first I saw it in front of the grocery store, it just stopped there, like it expected me to get in, when I didn't it kept going, then I saw it following me, so I ran my ass off to get back here." he nodded then pulled out my phone. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Calling a friend of yours who could help. Yeah Lucy? I need you here. They found her." the I heard shouting on the other end, he smirked and hung up.

"What's going on Chris?" I demanded, taking my phone back. "People are trying to find you and harvest…never mind, I'll tell you when you understand, just stay here. Lucy will be here soon, I gotta go find someone." then he washed his hands and left.

"Nelly?" I asked. I at least hoped she would understand. "Sorry honey, I'm about as clueless as you." I sighed and drank some of the warm chocolaty-ness. She sighed and sat next to me. "Well, at least I'm here for you, so is Vlad and Henry, and Lucy and Tylor, that's how you know their your true friends." I shrugged. "Just wished I was normal sometimes, you know?" she started laughing. "Sorry hon, I really don't know. I am surrounded by vampires, who don't sparkle but burst into flames." I smirked. "It's just kinda hard to remember that I'm the one who has to balance the checks."

I laughed and shrugged off my coat. then Tylor and Lucy burst through the door, wearing, what looked like to me was resident evil gear. "What the hell are you wearing?" I asked. They looked at each other. "Basic Angel protecting stuff."

I raised an eyebrow. "And I'm guessing that Nelly's the angel?" "Please say yes!" Lucy shook her head, and I let mine drop. Nelly rubbed my back comfortingly and Lucy sat next to me. I sucked in a sharp breath and popped it back up. "I'm fine. Just need a lot of explaining."

Lucy and Tylor nodded and Nelly sighed and went to the kitchen. "I'll make lunch." "Thank you." we chorused. "Do you want the beginning?" Tylor asked, sitting across from me on Nelly's table. I nodded. Lucy sighed and he started, we both got comfortable.

"Okay so, there was this demon and angel, in any sense it was like a Romeo and Juliet situation. But this was long ago mind you, and it was totally against all logic and law, so they snuck off and well, got laid." I made a face. He chuckled. "When the Alpha found out, he killed the father and banished the mother. But, she had two friends." he signaled to Lucy and him.

"They didn't think it was right what he did, so naturally, they got banished too. So they made their own neutral army. Which consists of about a hundred of us." "Including, me, Tylor, Chris, and a couple more who live just here and in Stokerton." Lucy added.

I nodded and Tylor went on. "So, the mother gave birth to a Fallen Angel or an Angel of Death. Whichever you wanna look at it from, and so, that angel blood line went on until you came along, and we are just reincarnations, along with your brother. But, you weren't baptized, so you can automatically end the blood line, which is exactly what that black SUV wanted. So, naturally, the Fallen Angel, or Angel of Death, again preferences, who needs 'em, has to mate but there's this annoying prophecy that keeps getting in the way."

"What prophecy?" I asked. Lucy and Tylor shared a look. "You sure you wanna know?" Lucy asked. I nodded, "I might as well be well informed now so I don't sound stupid later, if I ever do get captured." Tylor let out a hiss, "Don't say that." I held up my hands in defense and Lucy went on, as if nothing happened.

"It's said that there's a certain Fallen Angel," "Or Angel of Death!" Tylor cut in. "Shut Up!" and she whacked him over the head. "Is supposed to fall in love with a vampire, any vampire of the twentieth or twenty first century and well have a-" I cut her off there. "Whoa! Not gonna happen!" I already had enough issues figuring out my emotions, and hell I was barely fifteen.

"What were trying to day hon, is well, you got hell on your heels, and it's coming fast." Tylor said dryly. I nodded, "I figured. What about the Receiver?" Tylor and Lucy shared yet another look. "It's supposed to take away those visions you get, but if their really powerful and violent, well it can leave a bruise." I sighed. "I know that, but how did Chris get it?"

Lucy sighed, "Lemme explain this one Ty." he nodded and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "So, there was this sanctuary, I guess you could say, then a huge horde of vampire infiltrated because Chris and the Alpha had killed the two who had trespassed, so the Alpha put a protecting spell on it I guess you could say, and Chris, Tylor and I, we took it down here while everyone else fought off the vampire horde."

I nodded, "Did they make it out okay?" they looked down. I sighed. I guess I should have expected that. "I need that encyclopedia." "Vlad's room." they said in unison. I raised and eyebrow, but went anyways. I dug through his bed, under it, nothing, except the dust bunnies.

I sighed and checked his backpack. "Aha!" I pulled out the old looking tome and went downstairs. "Why would Chris hide this from me?" I asked. Nelly came into the room. "Probably the less you knew, the less noticeable you'd be."

I sighed; it was all just so hard to process. "Grub's up!" Nelly shouted, I shut the tome and Lucy and Tylor joined me at the table. Warm spaghetti wafed around up as we each devoured the food. The smell of oregano was welcoming. Someone knocked on the door. "I got it." And I stood up and brilliantly opened the door without looking through the peephole.

"Anna…" Lucy warned. A guy who could pass for a bouncer was in a suit, with black shades, and an ear piece glared down at me. "We found her." I slammed the door in his face and locked it. "Nelly, car now." She nodded and went obediently. Tylor and Lucy covered my exit as I grabbed my hoodie and jacket and ran out the back door and around the block.

I slammed into a super hard figure. Their arms wrapped around me and threw me in the black SUV. "Owww…." I moaned quietly. Then Tylor and Lucy joined me. "Damn it all, tell me at least you got far." Tylor sounded a little more than hopeful. I shook my head. "Unless you count around the block." He sighed.

"Your joining track and you aren't going to argue." I sighed and got comfortable. It seemed like we were heading to Stokerton, which would take a while in our case.

* * *

After about an hour of a long, dark ride, we were yanked out of the van and pushed inside. "You think we're out numbered?" Lucy asked. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Two huge bouncer guys against three small and useless teenagers, what do you think?"

She sighed and looked down at her feet. The building was fancy looking, which in my opinion, shouldn't be a good sign, it showed that this person knew what they were doing. One of the guys opened a door on a side and tossed in Tylor and Lucy, who spared one last look at me, telling me not to say anything stupid, in which I wasn't going to anyways.

Then a large double door looked straight at me. Its knobs resembling those of claws of a lion. One of the guys opened it and I was, once again, thrown in, seriously these guys need to be gentler with girls, no wonder they have no lives.

A deep throaty chuckle made me look up towards a large black and red chair. At first glance it made me think Vlad was sitting in it, and then I saw bat-ish looking wings.

"So, Annita? Is it?" "Anna." I corrected automatically. "My apologies, do you know who I am?" I shook my head.

"Surely you should, you tell Bill and Tom that I'm gonna eat their soul whenever they pick on you or your friend Vladimir." "Satan? Or Lucifer?" he chuckled again. "Both actually, in any reality, their both the same person, however, I am your father." The air was sucked out of my lungs, as f someone had punched me.

* * *

_Anna: I hate you soooo much!_

_Me: you'll love me soon, i promise_

_Anna: please review! they would make me happy! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Happy valentine's everyone! or as me and my friends call it: Single's Hell Day! :) hahaha! i kinda don't like this chapter and the next one, sorta. idk why, but i'll post them because it'll help the story progress :) so enjoy!)

* * *

**

Chapter 7

**Song used for this chapter: **_**What I've Done by Linkin Park**_

_Anna_

"You've got to be kidding me, right?" I looked around for the _Punk'd _crew to some out, after about five minutes and nothing happened, I looked back at him. He shook his head. "Sad thing, you actually think this is a joke, do you wish for proof?" I nodded, I didn't exactly want to believe I was his daughter, and Chris also.

"Oh, and one more thing, Chris isn't your biological brother." I shook my head furiously, "Its one thing to insult me, but you can't and have no right to insult my family." He held up his hands in his defense then placed his finger tips at my temples, the burn intensifying as he pressed, and focused on the memory.

What I saw made me queasy and sick. I saw certain body parts that I shouldn't until I was married, then I saw a mother giving birth, then I saw me being dropped off at the orphanage doorstep.

I pushed his hands away and felt a warm liquid trickle its way down my face, stopping at my chin. Then it fell off and landed on my shoes. "Don't show me anymore memories." I demanded darkly. He held up his hands in defense, once again, "You wanted to know." "You two did it like a pair of rabbits, that's not something a fifteen year old teenager wants to see!" "Its something you do when you're in love."

I shook my head furiously, sending blood and tears everywhere. "You used her! Then you made her drop me off, I saw those tears in her eyes and the tortured look on her face! I'm not stupid!" "You will not raise your voice at me Annita!" he shouted, making the room tremor. I just hardened my gaze. "I did no such things, I left when I had t-" I cut him off, "She dropped me at the Orphanage because she couldn't support me! On her own!" he glared at me.

"You will not talk to me that way, now my boys will show you to your room." I scoffed. "You think you know, but in reality, you haven't been there for fifteen years, what's gonna change?" a cold ring wrapped around my neck, sending chills down my spine and I was picked up and carried out of the room, and again dropped in a room, similar to the one back in Bathory.

For the exception of all the blue being replaced with black. I leaned against the door; I didn't hear the footsteps fade away, so I imagined that the guys were right outside my door. I checked under the door, three small but chunky shadows. Yup, they were there.

I looked around my room. There had to be an air duct somewhere. A building this big couldn't be as warm as it is without one. I check behind my dresser, vanity, desk, the only place I figure left is under my bed. Once I got to close the collar went off and shocked me to not let me move.

"That's right; the collar goes off whenever you find an escape route. So as to not let you out." Then I was pulled out from under my bed, one of the guys put a key shaped thing in my collar and it turned off. The shocking stopped and I felt at rest. The edges of my vision started to fade.

* * *

Something hard slammed against my ribs. "Wake up you ungrateful little insect!" I shuddered and struggled to get on my knees. He grabbed me by my sleeve and pulled me up. "Your so weak." He spat and I yanked my arm away. "I have a meeting to attend to, so I'm putting you in a room with your friends, so as to assure you won't try to escape again.

I rolled my eyes and the two guys escorted me to they guy's room. "Anna!" Lucy crowed, and I fell to my knees. "Sorry guys, feel kinda drained." Tylor shook his head, "His type of fatherly love is anywhere but that." I nodded and Lucy balanced my head in her lap. "What's gonna happen to us?" I scoffed, "They kill us, just like in the movies."

"Or make us into a human centipede." we all shuddered. About twenty minutes later, Lucy was trying to pry off my collar. Yes, she had a name for it now. "Demon…mother frugger!" she grumbled, and pulled out the Receiver. She started stabbing it roughly, then soon enough, it came off. "Haha! I got it!" she crowed in delight.

"I love you Lucy!" I glomped her. Tylor threw it across the room. "How good are you on aim?" he asked. I gave him a doubtful look. "Have you seen me at baseball practice?" he smirked and handed me and small gun. "Does this actually shoot bullets?" "Do you remember Yuna from Final Fantasy?" he asked back. I nodded. "Exactly the same thing. But just a different model."

I nodded and he stood up, "Awesome." he smirked and then looked around for a vent. "Erm…. You could just try the door." Lucy deadpanned. He smirked, "I knew that." I rolled my eyes. Lucy took my hand and hid behind the door.

I was about to speak when the door opened and my breath swallowed behind my throat. Lucy looked at me expectantly and I shrugged she rolled her eyes and started shooting people, randomly, which scared me, so I followed, like you would in Call of Duty.

Tylor rolled his eyes and brought up the rear. "I'm definitely gonna need therapy once were out." Lucy laughed and shook her head. "Wouldn't we all? Humans cant see what were doing, they just see a bunch of troublemaking teens running away from security guards, not angels running from demons." "Anna, head for the door, we'll meet you there!" Tylor called, then traveled down a different hall. "What's going on?" I asked her once we got to the elevators.

She pressed the button over and over again impatiently. The only response she got was a series of _ding!_ "We have an alternate mission, Tylor's going to go finish it, like he said, we'll meet you at the door, if were not there by the time you get there, just run!" and she pushed me into the elevator. "Lucy!" I shouted as the doors shut, the last I saw was her small, grim smile.

* * *

It took a while for me to get to the first floor. Out of twenty seven floors and cheap elevator music, I was getting jumpy and irritated. The reassuring _ding!_ settled my nerves some and I ran out, making sure to rip out the wiring to my elevator, just in case anyone found out about our escape, which in any case, would be everyone.

I did everything I could to not get caught, which included kicking, punching, shooting and running. When I got to the door, I froze. There was, _dad, _with two meaty henchmen of his, one holding Tylor the other holding Lucy. Her grim smile was still the same, but her nose was bleeding. Tylor's battle scars were more extensive.

A long gash decorated his shoulder and arm, and his nose was swelled and so was his eye. I gulped. "I see your friends helped you escape…well partly." I glared up at him, his eyes black as coals, soulless, and his bat like wings were prodding out of his suit, in the sunlight, they looked somewhat transparent, with a dark burgundy hue.

Lucy winced then dropped to her knees. "You see, I knew that this would happen eventually, so why put it off?" I winced as Tylor cried out as he was dropped. Tears fell from both of their eyes, which in turn made me cry. "Don't hurt them." I whispered. He chuckled. "That depends," "On what?" my voice cracked.

"If you would stay." his voice took on a demanding tone, making Tylor and Lucy wince and crawl away. Or try to. Lucy screamed as one meaty guy stomped on her ankle. "OKAY!" I screamed. ANNA!" Tylor shouted.

Tears were pouring out of all our eyes. He clicked his tongue in disapproval. "No need for tears. Really, they just show weakness." Lucy whimpered and I dropped the gun. My limbs froze and a hard force slammed into the back of my neck, everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

_________****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_______

********************************

**(A/N: Geez! this thing is just not working with me. :( so i'm gonna warn you now, there's about two paragraphs down at the bottom that are underlined, i didn't mean for that to happen, and i can't seem to undo that, so, try to ignore it as best you can please? :) haha, anyways, i'ma try and catch up on all that i've not posted yet, but i can only go so far, so, i hope you enjoy and review! :D)**

_________****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**

* * *

**__****__****__****___********

**Song used for this chapter**_**: Anywhere But Here by Mayday Parade**_

********

Chapter 8

__________________

________________________________

_Anna _

________________________**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__________****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__________**

My body was far beyond sore. Tubes were in my arms, and a long clear tube was in my mouth, stuffing it's way down my throat to my stomach. It gave me oxygen and food and water. It hurt, but it sustained me. I was cramped in a small box, a fiber glass cage. It didn't have any breathing holes, which wasn't a plus, I would still have a tube down my throat, and it could fit a golden retriever puppy. Which was tiny.

I was now a test subject, I had about two days till Christmas, and Chris still hadn't come to help me. I loved him, but I was starting to wonder if he did love me. Or Tylor and Lucy had warned him, that I knew everything now. I could only hope he was going to help me soon.

"Ms. Kim?" I looked up drowsily. The nurse shifted then put the smoothie in the tub where the food that traveled to my stomach. I winced as it worked and then shuddered once the process was done. "I'm so very sorry." she whispered when I looked up at her with tears in my eyes. I've never really felt so weak.

* * *

The Next Day

I was really hoping on a miracle here. In a day Christmas would be here, and I wanted to spend it the way me and Chris had planned, spending it with Henry, Joss, Nelly and Vlad. "Vlad…" would I ever see him again? A loud crash and bang drew my attention to the door. I backed away from the cage door and curled in a ball, and whimpered to myself.

Of course these hopes always never came true, so, I just waited for my next meal, I found comfort in the constant beeps from the heart monitor. Someone stepped into the room, making me look up with my bloodshot glazed eyes. A nurse smiled down at me and slipped a small stuffed animal through a small hole for my smoothies. It was a skelanimal. A bat really, I found irony in the small animal and hugged it close to me.

"Happy early Christmas Anna." and she walked away.

1 week later

It was New Year's and I was hoping to be home by now, but of course I wasn't so, my hopes are just dead. They've made me force my wings out, which probably hurts as bad as rape, and it's wasn't the most pleasant thing to experience. I looked out the dark window to see someone on the rooftop. "Vlad…?" I whispered. I pressed my arms to the other side of the crate. I saw black hair, gray blue eyes, and a lanky figure. It had to be Vlad.

I smashed my fist into the glass, a small alarm went off and I punched the glass again. Once it broke I grabbed my animal and pulled out all the tubes. I gagged then ran through the halls, until I found a large window, facing the building. I clutched my animal close to me and rammed my shoulder through the window. It cracked, but didn't beak. "Just one more." I hissed, and smashed it again, and it broke on contact.

I tried to open my wings and flapped until I flew up. I stumbled onto the rooftop and saw no one. I sighed, "At least I got out, its something to look at." and I roof hopped home, or at least back to Bathory. I'm not a pro at flying yet. I landed briefly on my balcony. I coughed hard, hackingly.

Something warm and wet drooled out and seeped down my jaw. It looked like a black liquid. I wiped the back of my hand hastily across my jaw and kept hopping, at least, until I landed on Vlad's porch. I fell to my knees. I really needed to learn how to fly. I sat on the steps, looking up at the fireworks, the bright colors lighting up the night. The front door opened and someone sat on the swing, not acknowledging my presence. I sighed and kept looking up. A light pull made me look at the person. Vlad smirked at me. "I was wondering where you went. I didn't fully believe Lucy and Tylor, just thought they wanted to hog you and made up a crazy lie." he shook his head. I looked down.

"How would they fake the injuries?" I asked. He sighed, got up and sat down next to me. I clutched my stuffed animal closer. My nails dug into the cloth. "I just thought they were props, I sound really obnoxious don't I?" I nodded, smirking. "You kinda do." he chuckled. "That's not what I'm aiming for." he sighed. "I just wanna know, where were you?" I sighed and got up, my cold feet padding against the ice. "I'll tell you on my own time, for now, let's just wait until school starts again." I faked a smile, for his sake. He nodded once.

"Will you promise to tell me? Everything?" I shrugged. "I'll try, but I don't make promises I can't keep. Because empty promises are in fact, no promises at all." he nodded and I started walking home. "Anna!" he called, I turned to see him on his porch. "Come inside, real quick, I need you to do something for me!" and I sighed, but followed him in. the warmth was overwhelming, but it helped me get warmer faster, so I didn't complain, and I followed him to the kitchen. 

"We don't have room in the fridge for leftovers, you think you could carry some home? Im sure Henry would eat the rest." I nodded. And he smiled, then handed me about two or three Tupperware boxes and I was on my way out. "You don't need shoes or anything?" he asked. I shook my head. "No, I think I'm good for the three block distance." and I walked home from there.


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: so three chapter in less than an hour, or so i'm trying to make it. :/ whichever works for the world. so just to touch base, Vlad knows Anna is a Angel, or an Angel of Death rather. and he doesn't know where she's been all break. just an FYI :) oh, and prepare a tissue box if you tend to cry easily, i had a character death here. :'( WARNING: TEARS ENSURED! anyways, hope you guys like it.)**

**Anna's outift:h ttp :/ / www .po lyv ore .co m/c gi/ set ?id =28 296 533(TAKE OUT SPACES!)**

* * *

Chapter 9

**Song used for this chapter: **_**Lullabies by All Time Low**_

_Anna_

I sighed. "Last day of break." I looked up at Chris. He had known I was gone, but he was smarter than that to go charging in after me. It was basically covered in hordes of demons, and I didn't really like the idea of him burning to death. He smirked. "You happy?" I shook my head. "I spent almost all of my break in a cage, that's not how I pictured it." he raised an eyebrow.

"And how exactly did you plan it?" I shrugged. "Skating at the lake, snowball wars with Henry, Lucy, Vlad and Tylor. And one day we would all just chill and play Halo." he smirked. "On our crappy Xbox?" I nodded. He chuckled and put the milk away. "Well, I'll let you have the last day of break with your friends, I've got to plug in a few hours anyways." I nodded and he left with his coffee.

I sighed and put my dish away. The breakfast wasn't very filling, I felt like someone had punched a hole in my gut. I grabbed a book and headed up to my room. I wasn't exactly going to spend the day with my friends, they were probably sick of me. Today just seemed like a sulking day. I turned on my CD player and was shocked to hear "Lullabies" by All Time Low playing. But I didn't complain, so I sat on my bed and started reading.

A couple hours later my phone rang. I plucked it off my pillow and slightly turned down the music. "Yellow?" "Why didn't you tell me you got home? I need a shopping buddy!" Lucy was very complainey. I smirked. "I kinda just wanted to stay in today, did you look outside?" I asked. As to emphasize my point, I looked out into the snow filled sky and it was starting to gray considerably. "Maybe we'll get lucky and have a snow day."

I scoffed. "Not likely." and I went back to reading. I heard Lucy talking but I wasn't really paying attention. "Anna? Are you there?" "Yes, I'm here." "You're such a bookworm." "You say that like it's a bad thing." "It can be sometimes, I'll be over soon, I need to talk to someone." I grunted and hung up. The front door opened and closed, was locked and someone ran upstairs. Lucy smirked as I looked at her. "Okay, I don't know why you even came, I'm still gonna be reading."

She smirked and logged onto my laptop as I still read. "I'm just gonna check my email, read some of Chris' manga, then make like a banana and split." I nodded while chuckling. She sighed, turned off my computer and walked over to Chris' room and plucked a manga off his bookshelf and sat across from me on my bed. "Sing me to sleep, I'll see you in my dreams, waiting to say 'I miss you I'm so sorry.' " Lucy smirked at me. "And you feel uncomfortable singing in front of crowds." I rolled my eyes. "Just let me read." she giggled and went back to her book.

About three hours later, the front door opened and shut, locking. "Anna?" Chris called. "Up here!" he came upstairs. "Hey Lucy, what do you want for dinner?" I looked at him. "That chicken you make when you drown it in coke." he nodded and went downstairs. "He puts drugs in your food?" I cackled. "No, the soda dumbass!" she laughed and threw my stuffed pig at me. I caught it on reflexes, "No throwing Wilbur." I said darkly. She rolled her eyes and we went downstairs.

Dinner was quiet, I was too scared to say something and it ending up in an argument. Chris and Lucy seemed to be having a telepathic conversation, so I just stayed quiet. I finished quickly though and went up to my room. "I don't know what to do." I giggled at the end. It sounded like I liked someone. I furrowed my brows. Did I? There was a couple times when I would hug Vlad, he would stiffen, but hug me back, then I would walk away. Wishing something more would happen. Is that what I wanted?

I sighed laid down on my back, it has been sore all day today, but that probably because I just got home from a cage, none the less to say in my dad's home. I sighed and turned over, knocking my book on the floor. It was opened to a certain page: _"I love you." I murmured, "More than I think I should." _

I winced at the line and slammed the book shut. I really didn't wanna think about that now, so at six o' clock in my pajamas, I fell asleep, clutching my piggy close to me.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning, showered, and got dressed. I looked at my piggy as I switched my backpacks. I sighed and stuffed him in my bag. "Probably get made fun of, but whatever." and I went downstairs, pulling my jacket on. "Anna, a minute." Chris stopped. I groaned. "Can it wait, I don't wanna be late." he nodded. "I just wanted to say, that don't move your shoulders at all today, if you do, even if mortals can't seem them, there may just be a possibility of demons, don't risk it." I nodded and walked out.

"Hey." Lucy greeted. I nodded. "Where's Tylor? Usually he's with you." she looked at her feet, for a long time. "I don't know." I stopped. "Lucy?" her breathing became ragged. "Babe, what's wrong?" she started crying. "He died…" she breathed. My heart froze. No, not Tylor. He was sweet, strong, and brave. He stood up for us, and even if he got bullied as well, he'd stand up for anyone. He also gave me that pig. "Is this some kind of cruel joke? It's not funny Lucy."

She looked shocked, hurt and taken aback. "Why would I joke about something like this? You _dad _killed him once you were out." I shook my head and ran down the block. "Anna!" Lucy called after me. I shook my head and kept running. To where? I didn't know, but anywhere but here.

I found myself standing in front of his house. "Why?" I panted. Then I ran in. his parents were almost never home, always traveling, it was a part of their job. I reached for the key under the plant and let myself in. The house was unbearably quiet. I set the key on the counter and climbed up the stairs. I stopped at his room, next door was Daniel's. He was his little brother, an eighth grader.

I gently pushed his door open, the sun pushing it's way through the white drapes. I took a deep breath and walked in, feeling like I was trespassing, and in a sense, I was. Everything was untouched. Only recently. They had a thin layer of dust over them. No fingerprints. There was black stained wood in the middle of the floor.

I felt my heart skip a beat as I bent down to touch it. It felt sticky and cold now. But once I touched it, I felt yanked backwards. I looked around, but only the scenery was changing. Weeks went back, nothing in the room changed, only the dust flew up, until it all paused. Then played. The door flew open and I jumped out of the way. I sat on his bed, while he dug out the same gear he wore on the day we left.

He changed, I averted my eyes, and I followed him down the block to Vlad's house. One look at me, said it all, I looked panic stricken. Then I ignored the whole explanation again, then Nelly called for lunch, and I went to answer the door. "No! Don't!" I tried to call. But nothing came out of my throat, only a gasp of air, so I tried to grab my arm, nothing. My hand just went through my shoulder. "Fuck!" I cursed loudly. I then went outside and jumped in the backseat of the black SUV, the door was already open. "There's nothing I can change." I sighed. And I was thrown in with Tylor and Lucy. I watched us converse until they stopped in front of a tall ominous looking building. It was passing off as a insurance building, with about a dozen cars in the parking lot.

I followed us in and waited in the small room with Tylor and Lucy. They stayed silent for the most part, then they looked around. I could her our argument. "Damn, I hope she's okay." Lucy whispered. Tylor nodded and they conversed half-heartedly, but it kept my shouting out of the room. I sucked in a deep breath after a couple of hours the door opened, and I was thrown in the room. I knew the rest from here.

I didn't bother watching, I just played with the fur of my piggy. Until Lucy popped the collar off and I stood up with Tylor, I tried making him sit, but again, my hands went through his shoulders. "Dammit Tylor! Listen!" Nothing happened. I shook my head and once the door opened I followed Tylor down the hall, which was rather difficult because he was in track and I wasn't and it was hard from me to keep up. Finally I caught up and he was having a rather intense battle with three demons. I sighed, "Please, don't Tylor." he ignored me, like usual. I sighed and watched, as helpless as I could be. Then Satan came from behind and carried them downstairs, I trailed, tears filling my eyes.

Once then reached the front door, I knew I couldn't prolong the inevitable. He was going to die, and I couldn't do anything about it. "Don't watch." his whispered. And I shut my eyes tight until Lucy stopped screaming. He was partly lifeless, and I was bawling, then Lucy did her best to carry him to a taxi, ordering that they be taken home.

A deep bloody wound was in his chest, and his breathing was gurgling and raspy, then Lucy threw two twenties in the front seat and dragged him inside, laying him down on the floor where I touched. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing, his usually bright blue eyes with energy were now a deep set gray, and slowly fading.

He looked at Lucy, then me. "We were always meant to say goodbye." he was quoting Kelly Clarkson. I managed a small giggle. "You always hated her." I whispered. Then his eyes rolled back, after he managed a small chuckle. I cried and was yanked forward, brought back to the present.

I cried for hours, then ran out of the house, down the street, and around the block, I was heading for the cemetery. I stopped when I saw: "Tylor Clarkson." I remembered when Lucy and I used to make fun of him, teasing him about how he was related to Kelly Clarkson in a past life. He would laugh then turn serious, saying: "Yes I was." I laughed but Lucy would grin. I didn't actually think he was serious.

I brushed the snow off his letter carvings. I set the pig on one of the dry ledges. "I wish I could've saved you, did you see me? When I was there, a while ago? I guess you did, because you looked straight at me. Did that mean I could've saved you?" then I paused. "I miss you, and I wish I could've done something, anything, to at least save your life, or make it last until I saw you again." some tears froze on my cheeks. I tried to brush them away. I failed.

I forced a smile, then it left. "I just, can't find a reason to smile, now. Over time I probably will, but mostly, you always make me laugh." I smirked. "Listen to me, I sound like you're my boyfriend." I giggled. All of it was forced, I couldn't find myself to let it come, I had to make it come.

I sighed, "I hope I'll see you again, not soon, but maybe, you never know." and I picked up the pig and walked home, then turned around and went to school. Chris was gonna give me hell.


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N:im sorrrry! i relize im a horrible updater, im trying, but i was in sick and then i had work to catch up on :( but ill make up for it, i promise, ill try and post three new chapters today and see if that works okay? i hope you guys enjoy this chapter, warning though there's a new character alert! i know i've been doing those alot, i promise that this is the last :)

* * *

**

Chapter 10

**Song used for this chapter: **_**Emergency **_**by**_** Paramore**_

_Anna_

I got a lot of questions when I walked through the door. _"Where have you been?"_, _"How was your break?"_, and the most asked question was, _"How have you been?" _yes, I knew a lot of people, but more of them were more acquaintance than friends. I sighed and dropped my backpack in my locker, and put my pig on the top shelf, on top of my books.

Someone walked up to me. "Do you believe me now?" Lucy sounded pissed. I looked at her, she was just as broken as I was. I sighed and looked at my converse. "In all honesty, I was hoping you were wrong. But I saw the vision, so I can't say that now." she nodded. "I'm sorry honey, I really hope you wouldn't have found out until at least next week, I didn't want you knowing until you were home safe, and guarded."

I nodded. I knew how she felt and what she wanted. I sighed. "Let's get to class." she stopped me. "It's lunch time." I nodded and pulled my pig and brown sack lunch out of my locker, shutting and locking it behind me.

I sighed. "I'll really miss his humor and hugs." Lucy nodded. "He did give good hugs." I giggled and nodded and we sat down next to Joss, Vlad, and Henry. Henry seemed to be in a deep conversation with Joss and Greg, so I just picked at my food. Vlad nudged me and jerked his chin in Nathan's direction. I looked up at him, he was glaring at me.

"Demon alert." Lucy grumbled. I sighed and tried my best to ignore him. "Don't. Shrug." Lucy ordered me stiffly. I froze, I was just about to. Vlad raised an eyebrow. I shook my head. "I'll tell you later." he nodded and went back to his sandwich. Lucy helped bring my shoulders down slowly and gently. "The less movement you make about it, the less likely they'll pop out." I nodded and relaxed once I was done.

The bell rang. I raised an eyebrow. "Did they shorten lunch period?" I asked. Lucy and Vlad nodded and we continued our way to Health class. I hid my pig in my bag. "Why'd you bring him?" Vlad asked with a smile. I shrugged oh so very slowly. "Thought I'd need him." he smirked and we kept walking. We plopped in different seats from last quarter and stared down at my bracelets.

"Your not wearing one." I said quietly. He sighed. "I wouldn't be able to live it down anyways." I smirked and the teacher gave me a hard look. I smiled cheekily. He shook his head and went on teaching, I ignored every word he spoke until the bell rang, then we went to our last class. I was walking like a turtle. "Don't walk any faster, then the turtles can't catch you." Lucy teased. I smirked.

"I just, I dunno feel empty without his lighthearted teasing." Vlad nodded sadly. I sighed and fell in my seat, right in front of Vlad and behind Lucy. "No mischievous plans today?" he asked. I shook my head. "I feel kinda drained." he nodded. "I know how you feel." and the final bell rang, telling kids to get to class. A new girl walked into class. Lucy straightened up, looking at her intensely. "Angel?" I whispered. She nodded, "But why a new recruit?" Mrs. Bell looked at us. "She can sit here!" I said loudly. Lucy whipped around in her chair. "Dude!" she hissed. "Oh don't be so stingy, be nice." the girl gave me a grateful smile. Lucy sighed and the girl sat next to me.

"Thanks, I really owe you." I smiled. "We'll count debts when we get out of here." she nodded with a small smile and started taking notes. I just started doodling on the cover of my notebook. "Ms. Kim?" the teacher asked. "Hmm?" I asked. She jerked her chin in the direction of the principle. "Aw shit." I hissed and went outside of the classroom. "Yes?" I was more than slightly annoyed.

"Ms. Kim, can you tell me where you were this morning?" I sighed. "I had an appointment, I didn't tell Chris because it was personal." he nodded. "What kind of appointment?" I raised an eyebrow. "It's personal, can we go our separate ways now?" he nodded and I slammed the door behind me. I plopped in my seat after the teacher spared a small, but short glare. I stuck my tongue out. The new girl gaped, but added a small giggle.

The teacher looked at her. "Ms. Morgan, something to add?" she shook her head and looked at her notes. I smirked and Lucy spared me a small smile. She covered her left eye with her bangs and played with her snake bite. The teacher turned back towards the board and I decided to spazz. I flipped her off a number of times and mouthed a handful of curses. Then she turned back to me. I froze and looked out the window.

The girl sniggered and buried her face behind her sleeves. Then the bell rang and I all but shot out of my seat and down the hall, with everyone else following me. I was laughing, kinda hard too. We stopped at the park, panting and small chuckles and giggles escaping our mouths.

I sighed and plopped on a swing. "So, do I have to call you new girl, or do you have a name?" I asked with a small smile, it wasn't forced this time. I don't think this girl could replace anyone though, just make a new place. She smiled kindly, "Stephanie, Stephanie Morgan." I nodded and pointed to myself, "Anna.", then to Vlad, "Vladdy.", Henry, Lucy, and Joss. And I said their names respectively.

She waved with a small smile. "So, Anna's house?" Henry asked. Everyone nodded and we all walked to my house. Chris was at the door with an angry scowl on his face, and an angry Camilla right next to him. I froze. "Dude, your fucked." Lucy mumbled. "Back away slowly, then run." she nodded and we started doing so. Each step we took backwards, he took forwards.

"Aw shit!" and we started running our asses off across the lake. Stephanie's eyes were alight with excitement. And a piece of ice broke under my foot, soaking it to the bone. I laughed and Lucy slammed her front door shut behind her. We all fell into a laughing heap in her living room.


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N: one more and i'll be all caught up. yayyyy! xD *ahem!* so to continue the horrid author's note, here's Anna's outfit for the chapter:**

**ht tp: / /www .po lyv ore .co m/c gi/ set ?id =28 483 220(Take out the sapces!) **

* * *

Chapter 11

**Song used for this chapter: **_**The Ballad of Mona Lisa by Panic!At the Disco**_

_Anna_

So I had been grounded for a while. I honestly didn't care, because Chris never grounded me, or it never stuck, so I was chilling with Vlad, Henry, and Stephanie at Lucy's house. We were playing DDR, being the awesome nerds we are.

"Vlad, your up!" Lucy laughed, I rolled my eyes and stretched my ankles. "Can I skip? I don't feel like getting my ass kicked." he laughed, then got up. I shook my head and chose one of the hardest song. "Seriously, I knew I sucked, you don't need to rub it in." "I dunno Vlad, you're pretty good for a vampire." I bumped the speed up 2x, and selected extreme.

He sighed and chose the same options. "I'm gonna die." and we started. "I'm gonna lay five down on the Angel." Stephanie said, laying a five dollar bill on the coffee table. "Twenty on the Vampire." Henry said, laying down another bill. "Damn their tied!" Lucy jumped up. "Told you, you weren't bad." he laughed. "That's just cause the speed is here."

"Yeah, suuure." "Laying fifty down on the Angel." Lucy exclaimed. "Sure, have no faith in the older one!" Vlad exclaimed. He faltered in his steps. Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Fine, switching mine to the Vamp's." I rolled my eyes and missed one. "Dammit!" Vlad laughed and slipped on the mat some. "Ha! Karma!" Lucy shouted. "Are you drunk?" I asked, twirling around on the mat. She shook her head, averting her eyes.

"Liar!" I joked. "Oh come on! You can't ruin my fun!" she objected. We stopped at rest. "Thank god!" and I fell on a bean bag chair. Stephanie and Henry groaned, handing their bills to Lucy, who stuffed them in her pocket. I laughed at her triumphant grin and Henry shut off the Xbox. "So, the movies?" he asked. We all shrugged, my wings flying out of my back and I groaned. "Dammit!"

Henry burst into a fit of chuckles while Vlad just shook his head and looked down, laughing. Lucy held her season 10 of Friends. "Or we could watch Friends." Vlad, Stephanie and I raised our hands. Henry nodded, sulking, and we watched the season.

* * *

"Pivot!" the TV screeched. We all cackled and turned on our sides. "I can't breathe." I gasped. "Yeah pivot Anna!" Henry cackled, making me laugh even harder if it was possible. Vlad had bright red tears rolling down his cheeks. I cackled on my back. Lucy's dad came down the stairs. "Oh, so there's where it went." it made us laugh even more, it was just one of those days. Vlad tugged on my sleeve, and pointed at the clock on the wall.

"Aw, shit! I gotta get home!" I picked up my bag. Lucy frowned. "It's Tylor's birthday…" she mumbled. I froze. Oh no, how could I have forgotten? "We were gonna sign his tombstone." Vlad mumbled. I sighed. "I'll see what strings I can pull." they nodded and I took refuge in the kitchen. "Come on, pick up, pick up!" I hissed.

"Anna?" Chris asked. "Hey, you think I could spend the night at Lucy's just because it's Tylor's birthday and all. She was really close with him and would need the comfort." I closed my eyes and crossed my fingers, expecting a no. "Sure. But I want you home soon in the morning okay?" "Yeah, thank you sooo much Chris." "Yeah, yeah, yeah." and he hung up. I dropped my bag by Vlad's head. "Trying to kill me?" I frowned sarcastically.

"Awwww! It didn't work." he chuckled and tackled me to the ground. "Oh so that's how you want it?" and we commenced wrestling.

"Five bucks on the Vampire." Henry said. "Twenty on the Angel." Stephanie chimed. "Thirty on the Vampire." Lucy laid her twenty and ten down. "No faith!" I roared from under Vlad's elbow. "He's a Vampire, not to mention the Pravus." Lucy said. I rolled my eyes. "Doesn't mean he doesn't have a weakness." I pushed my forefinger into his stomach. He burst into a fit of giggles and jumped off of me. "Mwahahahahaha!" I fake cackled.

He raised an eyebrow as Stephanie collected her thirty five dollars. "Keep winning Anna, you're making me money." she smiled. I rolled my eyes and jumped on Vlad's back. "Ha!" he rolled his eyes. "I'm tired." I pouted. "One more time?" he took a deep breath and tensed up. I expected him to start again but he just pulled me off and pinned me. "I win."

I frowned. "You didn't even try." he rolled his eyes again. "I didn't have to." there was something wrong, his usually gray, bright eyes, were now clouded. He let me up. "Vlad? What's wrong?" he shook his head. "It's not my secret to tell." I tilted my head slightly. "Who's is it to tell?" he shook his head. "I can't tell you." I sighed. "No hints?" he shook his head.

"It'd be too obvious, and they just want my help right now." I nodded and ruffled his hair, he shook it back into place and I went through my bag. "Everyone besides me have a sharpie?" they all nodded and we stuck to watching TV for the next few hours. I laid my head on Vlad's stomach, his easy breathing was the most comforting thing at the moment. He poked me, in my side. Making suck in a sharp breath and stiffen. Lucy gave a questioning glance while Vlad chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and poked his stomach. His breathing skipped, but went back to normal. Henry then picked me up and pinned me. "You really wanna try?" I asked. He nodded and I pinned him back. "Watch it-" Lucy's warning was cut short when my head smacked the edge of the fireplace.

"God! Fuggin!" I cringed and placed both of my hands on the place where I smacked it. Henry grimaced but rubbed my back comfortingly. Vlad left the room. His body was tense, meaning that I was bleeding, and had to stop it now. "I'll get ice, and a towel." Stephanie said, disappearing in the kitchen and coming back seconds later.

She pressed the ice to the back of my head, making the stinging go away quickly but there was the bleeding to consider. "Here, gimme a second." and she pressed her palm to the back of my head. "Careful Stephy." Lucy warned. She nodded and a small warm light glowed from her hand. Then my head didn't hurt anymore. "You still may have a headache, but you'll get better." I nodded and pressed the ice now to my forehead.

We went back t watching TV, after Vlad had graced us with his presence again. We went back to our normal positions, until Lucy made us all get up. "Time to go." and we left for the cemetery. I got some very hard looks from Tylor's parents, but, for the most part I did my best to ignore them and write my final goodbye to him.

"Wish you were here bud, but that's my fault in the end, hope to see you soon!

-Anna 3"

And I waited patiently while Vlad, wrote, then Henry, Joss, and Lucy. She took the longest, she was the closest. Seeing her cry was hard. She was one of those tiny people who always made you wanna stick up for her. When we left, Tylor's parents hissed and sneered at me, making Vlad and Stephanie glare, then we got home, Lucy was still in tears. I rubbed her back. "Do you want me to go home?" I whispered.

She shook her head. "I need you more than anyone." I nodded. "Okay, want me to get some horror movies?" she nodded and I walked home quickly. "Chris I need some horror movies!" he disappeared upstairs and came back down three minutes later. He had Texas Chainsaw, Last house on the Left, the old version, and H2.

"Sweet. Love ya bro." I kissed his cheek and left. When I got back, everyone was in sweats and a huge bed of pillows and blankets were laid out in front of the flat screen. "Jesus, I was only gone for like, what? Ten minutes?" Lucy giggled and took the movies while I took my bag with me to go change in Lucy's room. Then I brushed my teeth and fell on the blanket bed between Vlad and Lucy. "So which one first?" Vlad asked, scooping some blood into his mouth, fangs elongated. "No dripping, sloppy. Parents would ask questions that I don't need to answer. And we start with Last House on the Left." he nodded and sucked the bag clean and threw it away, wrapped up in a plastic bag.

I raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. "So this is the old version?" Henry gave the movie case a quick glance over. "Sexual themes?" his eyebrows rose at that one. I rolled my eyes. "Chris chose it not me. I'll probably fall asleep before the rape actually happens, or before the parents get their revenge." "Don't ruin it!" they all chorused, making me laugh and hide in my pillows.

"Damn, grouchy." and I laid my hard on Vlad's arm. "Nummmmb…" he grumbled before moving it and making my head rest on his stomach. "Your stomach is fluffy." I mumbled. Lucy gave me a hard look, telling me to shut up. He whispered in my ear. "Your saying I'm fat." I muffled giggles in the blankets.

Stephanie gave me a hard glare and threw a pillow at me. "Shut up!" she hissed with an accent. I couldn't find myself able to pay attention to the movie, so I took refuge in the kitchen. It was bizarrely accurate. I shivered and rubbed my arms. Despite the hoodie, I was cold with chills. "Anna?" Vlad whispered, looking around the corner. I hadn't realized I was crying.

"Awwww, what's wrong?" he wrapped me in a warm hug. I hiccupped quietly and shoved my face into his chest. "Anna?" he whispered. The movie stopped. "I knew it would be hard for her to watch." Lucy whispered. He sighed and breathed in my hair. "You'll be fine here. You have friends who would give their lives for you." I nodded and hugged him closer to me.

He rocked us back and forth and a different movie was popped in the DVD player. "Get out here love birds. We need you." Henry called. Vlad nodded and grabbed a box of candy from a cabinet and handed it to me. I smiled my thanks, as another tears trailed it's way down my cheek. I curled up under my blanket, while Vlad wrapped a protective arm around. I shivered and he took it that I was cold, so he hugged me closer.

I didn't mind that much. Then blood splattered the camera. Making his stomach grumble loudly. I turned over and clutched him tightly to me. He sighed and rubbed my back. I fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

**(A/N: did you see it? the foreshadowning? :D it's part of her backround. and i shall tell that part in a future chapter :) but for now, can you leave a review?)**


	12. Chapter 12

****

(A/N: i have failed you as an author. :( im so very sorry. i promised a three chapter upload and only gave you two. :'( im sorry, but here's the next chapter, ad there's a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter. so i hope you enjoy!)

**DISCLAIMER:(i haven't done one of these in a while, might wanna remind you.) i DON'T own anything Vladimir Tod! Heather Brewer does, any events un-Angel related are her ideas unless i state otherwise. :)**

**Anna's outift:h ttp : / / www .po lyv ore .co m/c gi/ set ?id =28 710 279(Take out spaces! :)**

* * *

Chapter 12

**Song used for this chapter: **_**All Again for You by We The Kings**_

_Anna_

So we woke up, cleaned up our mess and went home, but of course I didn't go home. I didn't want to see or deal with Camilla. I saw a worn down dance studio. Shrugging, I went inside and looked around. The lobby had been broken in and dust filled. Making my way back to the auditorium, I saw big brown -dirty probably-, curtains hovering around a dusty stage with bad flooring. The paint on the walls was peeling and the piano was probably broken.

I sighed and dropped my bag. I walked through the stands, and found half eaten out seats. Rats skittered across the floors, and over my feet. I squeaked quietly but kept going. Finally reaching the front I looked up at the stage. Hoisting my weight up, the floorboards creaked under my weight. I sat on the edge of it and swung my feet back and forth, then looked at the curtains. I shook them a little, and moths and random bugs flew out.

I shuddered and kept looking around. I was right about the piano being broken, and the floorboards broke when you stomped. The paint was peeling there too. Overall, if I managed to raise enough money, I could give this place a make over. I picked up my bag and looked at the lobby. A new desk was needed, new carpeting and new mirrors for the dance studio.

I fixed the door on my way out and walked home, my bag slapping my knees as I walked. "Emo! Eeeeemo!" someone shouted from down the street. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. Sure, they can call me name, but they won't get a real reaction out of me. I opened the door, throwing my key on the small table near the door, and went upstairs to my room. "Anna! Come here." Chris called.

I let out a frustrated sigh, then dropped my bag by my door, went back downstairs, and glared at Camilla. She gave me a dirty look then went to the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and looked at Chris. "I got a letter from a school, your not gonna like where it is. Who takes in Angels, of any breed, and teaches them how to defend themselves." he looked up at me from under his eyebrows. I didn't respond, until a full minute afterwards.

"Cool, are you done? I have geometry homework." he sighed. "Anna, this school is perfect for you. You'll have to make a new start, but it'll be perfect for you." I let my jaw drop. No, no I was supposed to stay and let Lucy and Stephanie hook me up with a date for Freedom Fest! I still had to find a boyfriend, to get my first kiss, to-

"Don't bother honey, she doesn't wanna go." Camilla called. For once I thanked her. "Instead, send her to a boarding school, she'll learn discipline." I glared at her. That isn't the direction I wanted!

I let out a frustrated sigh, grabbed my key and ran out of the back door. I ran for a long time, until my lungs felt like bursting, I paused and let my hands rest on my knees. I looked around. I knew this street. It was- I looked up. A large house with a burnt through window greeted me. "Ah." I panted, then walked in. it looked just like it did, five years ago.

I walked up the steps and smoke assaulted my senses. I blinked and there was no smoke, just the scent of it. I let out a deep breath and explored more. I stopped at the door with sunlight streaming through. No, this wasn't my place to be. It wasn't my house. I shouldn't have let myself in. I bolted out the back door and ran down the block, weaving in and out of houses. I found myself in front of Vlad's house. Chris' car was parked in their driveway.

I growled under my breath and ran down the block. I was not dealing with this right now. I ran into someone. "Whoa, careful there Anna. What's wrong?" Henry stopped me and asked. I felt like crying. I let out a frustrated sigh and held my hands in my hair as I explained everything.

I was crying by the end. He let out a small sigh and wrapped me in a hug. "Come on, let's go to Vlad's." he mumbled. I shook my head. "No, Chris is there." he nodded, "Well then let's go rock climbing." I raised an eyebrow, wiping a hand over my eyes. "Rock climbing?" he nodded. "Yeah, Greg wanted me to bring a friend, and well, Vlad doesn't like heights so much, so I'm bringing you." I smiled and followed him back to his house where Greg was loading up our lunch.

Then, we left for Stokerton.

(Page Break)

The walls shouldn't have been that tall, from fifteen feet up though, you start to freak out. I was frozen in one spot. "Come on, at least ring the bell, it's right there." Henry coaxed. I stretched out my hand slightly and trembled. He supported me by my left foot. I slammed my hand on the button and clutched myself to the rocks.

He laughed. "Okay, that's enough fro now, lets go eat!" and he started grappling down. I sighed and clutched onto my rope, grappling down gently. Greg laughed from below me. "I don't mix with heights!" I shouted at him, it was sorta ironic. An Angel that was afraid of heights. My phone vibrated when Greg handed me my sandwich. I took it out and read the text message.

From: Chris

Message: Need u home soon, we start packing

I ignored the message and started munching. There was lettuce, cucumbers, ham and cheese, and mayo. I smirked and gulped down some of my green tea. "So, when do we go home?" I asked. Greg shrugged, "Whenever you wanna." I sighed, "We'll be here for a while." it was about six or so, I felt a funny pang in my chest, then it got sharper. I groaned ran my hand over it. Henry looked at me. "We need to check on Vlad." I grumbled. Greg nodded and gassed it further, the pain in my chest getting sharper and sharper as I walked through some trees.

Then it became unbearable and I fell to my knees, feeling a soft sweater beneath them. "Vlad?" I whispered, blood was everywhere, no doubt probably his. I balanced his head on my lap and gently tugged on a hunk of wood in his back. It hurt, not only him, but I couldn't find myself to do it. Someone rested a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Otis and a burly looking man with a fur coat and longish looking hair and beard a dark reddish brown.

"Let me do it." his voice was thick with an accent, I couldn't place it. I let Otis handle Vlad and leaned against a nearby tree. Joss was glaring down at Vlad, his blood all over his hands. I glared at Joss, he didn't look at me. Then a sharp pain ripped through my chest, making me cry out in pain. I let my face rest on some cool grass. It was comforting.

Then I looked up and saw the burly man carrying Vlad, making me jump up while Otis was arguing over something with Joss. I tripped over something and fell to my knees. The man looked back at me. "Come Ahren." I nodded and hopped in the backseat while he rested Vlad on my lap. I combed my fingers through his hair, it was greasy but soft, and he was a sickeningly pale. It made me scared.

Otis slammed the door shut and the guy sat in the front next to him. I felt my heart race when the car was going a minimum of seventy-five. I weaved my fingers through Vlad's and he squeezed them lightly. I smiled gently then felt the car jerk to a stop, Otis got out, picked someone up and sat him next to me.

I noticed Henry. "Jesus!" and I pulled my hand out of Vlad's grasp. I grabbed an dirty paper towel from the floor, found a clean corner, and started dabbing at Henry's forehead. There was a gash of some sorts, but it could have been a minor concussion.

Once it was clean, to my standards, we arrived at the hospital. The man took Vlad and I helped Henry sit down in a waiting room. "Where….?" I shook my head. "Vlad's fine now, he's safe. Just worry about you." he nodded and pressed the ice and paper towel to his forehead. I sighed and waited next to him, sending Chris a quick message saying I wouldn't be home for a while, I had to take care of my friends.

He didn't reply.

* * *

**(A/N: yes, Ahren is Russian for Angel, i looked it up on google translator. :) and Camilla, just look up Camilla Bell, i don't feel like adding another character to my forum, it'll prolly spam it up, so please review, but actually add your input, i do enjoy you guys saying 'more', but add some depth, say what i should fix or add, or just say 'hi' or something, but you know, add something more than just one word plz? anyways, thanks y'all!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N: ello people! so, this one is a little off topic, but i added it to kep the story going, and new Angel information is given out here, so i hope you all enjoy! :D)**

**Anna's Outfit: h ttp : / / www .po lyv ore .co m/c gi/ set ?id =28 868 272(Take out the spaces!)**

* * *

Chapter 13

**Song used for this chapter: **_**Broken Wings by Flyleaf**_

_Anna_

It had been about a month or two…? I would say so, and Vlad had about two more days left, and at the moment, we were in a very heated debate.

"Sweeny Todd is just _so _much better though!" I complained. He shook his head. "Dracula beats him by far because he doesn't randomly start killing people!" I rolled my eyes, "okay fine, Mina or Mrs. Lovett?" he seemed torn by that choice. "Ha!" I crowed. He laughed and Henry rolled his eyes. They seemed more letting up about the one at a time rules.

He sighed and Chris poked his head in through the door. I sighed. "I'll be back tomorrow. Promise." he nodded and I left. At least it wasn't as straight forward as yesterday.

* * *

We were just sitting, watching TV. Henry had gone home early with Nelly. Chris popped his head in. "Come on Bear, we'll be back tomorrow." I nodded. Vlad and I had somehow gotten closer through all this madness. We were actually close enough to be comfortable with hugs and stuff. No kissing though.

I got up, mumbling a small goodbye. He wouldn't let go of my hand. "Come on Vlad. You heard Chris, I'll be back tomorrow." I giggled. He shrugged. "Can't blame me for being worried." I shook my head. "No, guess you can't huh?" he shook his head, his black hair flying all over. I smiled and pecked his cheek.

"Well, you can trust me." and he let go of my hand and I ran out to Chris' car.

* * *

And just as a present, I brought cookies along today as well. I fell into my seat. "Arguing about Todd and Dracula again?" Chris guessed. I nodded and turned on the radio. Chris had learned to drop the subject about Angel school. I just wasn't ready for it quite yet. And I would tell him when I was.

If I ever needed to go. I was supposed to decide life or death, no fighting involved. To the extent of my knowledge. When we got home an hour later I went to bed early, but couldn't fall asleep. My mind was everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

It was racing, but drugged up at the same time. I felt weird, so naturally I played some music quietly and read. Mangas, I had run out of normal books to read. I was halfway through the book when something pelted my window, making me jump. I let out a small sigh and went back to reading. Then another thing pelted my window.

I groaned and went to it. Opening it I saw Stephanie beckoning me down I held up one finger, changed into some clothes, and climbed down the tree by my window. "I need you to come with me somewhere, come on." I nodded and followed her. We cut through the forest edging around Bathory and down a creek.

Some guys called out to her, making me jump. "Hey guys!" she crowed and dragged me along to meet up with them. One had dread locks, they were a sandy brown, he was sagging his jeans quite a bit, and he had dark brown eyes. There was another, he had sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he looked like a skater.

And the final one had dark helmet hair, also a skater, with green eyes and also sagged. "Who's this?" Dreadlocks asked. "Anna, this is Tom," she gestured to the blonde, "Dylan," dreadlocks, "And Shawn." the final one, the one with the dark hair. He resembled Nathan all too much. I ignored the fact. "Dude, you bring the prize?" Tom asked, facing Dylan.

He pulled out a small baggie, I couldn't make out the contents. They resembled drugs all too much though. Stephanie stared at the bag and Dylan handed her a water bottle. She crowed and took a long gulp. It smelled really fruity and strong. She handed me the bottle, I sniffed it, shrugged and drank some.

Something tainted the drink, I didn't know what it was, but there wasn't much of it. "Dude, she drinks about as much as Lucy did." I handed Stephanie the bottle back. "You guys knew Lucy?" I asked. Shawn nodded. "Yeah, but she doesn't hang out with us much anymore, said she's trying to go straight edge." "Can't be going for long." Tom mumbled, taking a hit off a join the rolled up.

Now I recognized it, it smelled too much like weed. I wrinkled my nose and covered it with my sleeve. Shawn sighed. "Always the first reaction. That's why Stephanie never did it." I looked at her, she nodded with a slight sway to her steps. My mouth felt dry, so I chugged down some of the drink.

"Don't drink too much now, it has LSD in it." and I spit out what I had drunken so far. I felt it hard to stay right on my feet. "Oh, and Vodka." I shook my head. "I need to get home." I mumbled. Shawn and Tom groaned. Dylan was giggling madly. Stephanie looked at me for help. It was obvious she didn't wanna stay with these guys alone.

I helped her to her feet and we started walking away. "Later." Tom called. I didn't answer. "Too close." I mumbled once we got back to the creek. She sat down. "Let me sit, I'm tired." I nodded and sat with her. Thunder rumbled over head. It was going to rain soon if we didn't hurry. "Come on Stephy, let's go." she nodded and I helped her back up. It started pouring down and we exited the forest. I sighed. "Your staying at me house." I called over the rain. She nodded and I helped her up the tree and into my room.

She fell on my bed, snoring. I sighed and rolled my eyes, pulling some blankets out of my closet, setting out a bed for me, changed, towel dried my hair, and sat on the bed. It was almost too close what had just happened, and I was still buzzed. It bugged me that I had enjoyed their company. Their strange, weird, wonderful company. I shook my head, and reached for my cell phone.

I dialed Lucy's number, she answered on the third ring. "Hello?" she was chewing on something. "Lucy I need help." "With what?" she asked. I sighed, "Stephanie took me somewhere with her tonight. It was hidden somewhere behind that creek in the forest." she popped a bubble. Signaling for me to go on.

"And there were three guys there, Dylan, Tom and Shawn." she sucked in a tense breath. "And let me guess, you enjoyed their company, it was strange and weird, but wonderful right?" I nodded. "Yeah, this is where I need you."

She sighed. "I'll be over in a bit." and she hung up. I waited patiently. Someone knocked on my window and I opened it. Lucy plopped on the hardwood floor and smirked up at me. I smiled and shut my window, preventing the cold wind and rain from coming in.

"Okay, it's going to be long, you ready?" she whispered. I nodded. "Well, those boys are slaves to certain demons. Honestly, I don't know who, but they're what we call pleasers. They produce certain substances that will drawn in any Angel or mortal, and they will send whoever they collect, to Hell and if they're an Angel, they will become a Demon. No questions asked. Your wings will be stripped, brutally, and they will be replaced with Demon wings. In a resemblance test, they look like red bat wings, you saw your father's." I nodded.

She sighed. "If anyone falls in love with one, they will become a pleaser themselves. And trust me, it's not pleasant at all." I raised an eyebrow. "It can't be that bad, can it?" she nodded. "The girls, they start getting super bitchy, and they grow more violent until they actually kill someone. Then they get overprotective of who they're dating. And the guys, they are exactly like Dylan, Tom and Shawn. But they're in the beginning stage and already drew in Stephanie. We need to wipe her memory before it's too late. Where's the Receiver?"

I shrugged. "You had it last time I remember." she sighed. "Then I left it here, with Camilla, then Chris didn't…" she trailed off. My eyes grew wide in shock. No, Camilla would be too smart to steal such a tool. Unless,- "She took it, she wanted me to go to a boarding school like she did, but I didn't want to. So in return, she probably stole it." Lucy looked at me for my explanation. "Are you sure? We need to hammer out details Anna." I nodded. "I'm positive." she nodded. "Well, get some sleep, tomorrow Vlad gets out and we need to start the Great Receiver hunt." I nodded and she fell asleep next to me on my makeshift bed.

I didn't ever wake up after that until morning.


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N: the next installment of this story, and I don't know how much longer until a big, epic chapter comes up. Probably fifteen or sixteen. Without further ado, here is the chapter)**

**Anna's Outfit: ht tp: / / ww w.p oly vor e.c om/c gi/ set ?id =28 928 928(Take out spaces!)**

* * *

Chapter 14

**Song used for this chapter: **_**Prove You Wrong by He is We**_

_Anna_

I woke up to Lucy pressing a pillow to my face. "What the hell?" I screeched at her. She shrugged, "Get ready, Vlad's searching with us, Stephanie's staying here with Chris. Safely." I nodded, showered, got dressed, and did my hair and make up. Lucy poked her head in my door…and started whooping. I rolled my eyes and finished curling the ends of my hair.

"Just shut up and let's go." I grumbled. And we stomped down the stairs and to the dining room, where Camilla was staring at how pale and anemic Vlad looked. "A friend of yours?" she asked me. I nodded. "Got a problem?" she shook her head. "I would at least choose more attractive friends though." I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Like the surgery addicted bitches you hang out with." Lucy sniggered under her breath and I smirked. We left without another word. Vlad sighed a pulled out a crudely drawn map. "Where do we start?" I shrugged, "Camilla's apartment?". they nodded and we headed to the other side of town. "Times like these I wish I could drive, or at least had a permit." Lucy grumbled. I nodded in agreement. Vlad sighed and looked down at his feet.

"This is gonna be a long day." I nodded and sulked behind a bit, grinning to myself. "Anna?" Lucy asked. I held a finger to my lips. Vlad paused and I ran and jumped on his back. "Onward!" I crowed, pointing in the direction of Camilla's apartment. Lucy and Vlad laughed and started jogging towards the building. I giggled wildly. "And this is her without coffee." Lucy warned. Vlad chuckled. I smiled and rested my chin on his shoulder as they came to a stop and kept walking.

"You gonna get off anytime soon?" "Nope." I smiled at him. He smirked and shifted my weight on his back. "Oddly enough this is good for my arms and back, so I won't complain." I chuckled and he put me down at the door. "You know how to get in?" Lucy asked. I drew two bobby pins out from under my bangs, letting them fall in my eyes.

She smirked and we headed up the stairs, the doorman was already asleep. Up four flights of stairs, and door 2K. "Watch my back, please?" Lucy nodded and kept a lookout. I twisted and bent the pin in all directions. Vlad got in my light, making me glare at him. "Really?" I joked. He smirked and got out of it. Thank you smart people.

A couple minutes later I had gotten the lock. "Thank you." Lucy grumbled. I smirked and put the pins back. Vlad shut the door quietly behind us and we went all over the place looking for the Receiver. Not. One. Sign. I groaned and came out from under her bed. "Nope, nothing." Vlad sighed and came out from the closet. "Nothin'." I sighed. Lucy came from the hallway closet. "Nada." I groaned and fell on the carpet. "Let's get out of here before we're charged with any crimes, huh?" Lucy asked. I nodded and we left, locking the door behind us.

"Where next?" Vlad asked. I shrugged. "We could try Nathan's house, but I doubt it would be there, he didn't even know I had it." they nodded and we went back home to brainstorm. Nobody was home. We spread out the map and sat at the table. I sighed. "Honestly, I was betting she had it, so I'm stuck." Vlad shrugged and fell back in the chair, Lucy let her head fall onto the table.

I sighed and looked at our old Xbox. I thought it was time to get a new one soon. If we had the money to replace it, if we sold all the games. Which is something I most likely wouldn't stand for, so no deal. "Anna?" Vlad asked. I looked back at him. "Hmm?" "We gotta split." I looked at the clock on the counter. It was already two? But how? I sighed and nodded. "I'll be fine, don't worry." they nodded and Vlad locked the door behind him. I stood in the living room.

Maybe I just needed a walk to clear my head, and possibly think. I grabbed my key off the counter and walked around aimlessly. I stopped on a curb and sat. it was starting to sprinkle. Soon enough it would start raining. The rain got heavier, but I didn't want to move. I rested my arms on my knees and my chin on my elbows. How much longer before Stephanie became a pleaser herself? I shook my head.

I won't allow that to happen to her. She was too sweet for that shit to happen to her. "Anna?" I looked up to see Henry. "Hey, what's up?" I asked. He smirked and sat next to me. "Wondering why your sitting in the rain. In shorts none the less." I laughed and shrugged.

"Maybe I just needed time to think and didn't wanna move." he nodded and sat back a little. "Do you want company?" I shrugged, "if you wanna stay, I'm gonna be thinking most of the time." he nodded. "Well, I'm gonna head home. Call me if you need anything, okay?" I nodded and he left.

I sighed. How much longer could I wait for Vlad to get over on his crush on Meredith? It couldn't be much longer now, it was obvious she liked Joss to an extent. Only if you knew what he did to Vlad, Meredith. Only if you knew. I sighed. My make up was starting to bleed. I honestly didn't care though. My friends and family have seen me in worse shape, so it didn't matter.

A truck passed by, at an alarming speed, and flung water all over me. Making me more soaked. I sighed and still couldn't find it in myself to get up. So I kept thinking. Maybe, just maybe. No, that would be too mean of me. I could try to sabotage his crush on her, but then he would know it was me, and then he would be pissed and then what would happen to my chances? They'd die in less than thirty second in a heart wrenching car accident.

A bloody, heart wrenching, violent, car accident. I sighed and squeezed the water out of my hair. It didn't help much, but it got me side tracked a little. A shadow loomed over me. "Thought I'd find you here." Chris said, sitting next to me, an umbrella in his hand. "Scared the shit out of me and Stephanie when you left. Hoped to find you at least here or at the park." I sighed. "Why?" he shrugged. "You scraped your knee here, and this is the corner where Vlad's house is."

I looked back. Huh, I didn't even notice it. He gave my shoulder a light squeeze. "Come on Bear. Let's go home. Hell, I'll even make you a burger." I smiled and he helped me up. When we got home, I showered again, and got changed into my blue pajama pants and purple shirt. Stephanie smiled at me from the couch.

A loud thunder strike made the power go out. Chris sighed. "I'll get the candles." I smiled and got a flash light from the kitchen, Stephanie in tow. "I'm kinda freaked out now." she admitted quietly. I nodded, "I know how you feel." and we sat on the couch, covered in blankets, waiting for Chris to return. Someone knocked on the door, making us scream and jump.

I let out a breath and opened the door. Vlad smiled sheepishly at me. I rolled my eyes and yanked him inside. "What the hell dude, scared the shit out of us." and I slugged his shoulder for emphasis. He shrugged. "Otis was in Stokerton, and Nelly's at work. I needed someone to keep me company, you're the closest person." he chuckled. "Congratulations." I rolled my eyes and set out a huge bed of blankets after he pushed the table back.

We then grabbed some chips, and some sodas and sat on the bed. Again, we got in another headed debate about Dracula and Sweeny Todd, but it was two against one. Not very good odds for Vlad. He groaned and shoved his face in a pillow. "I give!" we laughed in triumph as Chris lit the last candle. He chuckled. "Well, anyone up for ice cream?" we all raised our hands.

Then we chilled, listened to my Ipod and fell asleep at about around ten. But the positions were awkward, so Stephanie went on the couch when Chris on the loveseat. And Vlad wrapped me in a very warm hug. I couldn't fall asleep, so I just smirked at the steady beat of his heart, and his warm breath down my neck.

It sent chills down my spine. I wondered at all if we were able to date, would this be a normal sleeping position. It seemed to be now. I smiled when his breathing skipped some and returned to normal. He squeezed me closer to him. Making me blush and hug my skelanimal closer to me, and his arm. His breathing got really deep, and I tried slowing mine down considerably. Nothing helped, so I turned over and tried lodging my head under his chin. He just shifted some and put it there. I smiled in triumph and held a fistful of his jacket.

His warm breath wafed in my face but it smelled like a mixture of iron, chocolate, and vanilla. Soon enough, to the steady beat of his heart, and his warm breathing, I fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N: I'm sooooooooo SUPER sorry, my computer crashed, and now I stole my moms laptop and I swear to myself I'll just go out and buy manga from now on. :( I know I let alot of people down with not updating anything for a month but I've also come up with a depression that's super thick and long, so don't be surprised if any of it comes out in my writing. My friends have all abandoned me. :'( At least my school friends, I still have a few from other schools. And now I'm a rambeling author. So I'll let you enjoy the next chapter.)**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Anna: *bows respectively* She does not own anything or anyone that isn't an OC. Anything that is Vladimir Tod related is Heather Brewer's. **

**Me: sadly. :/**

**Anna's Outfit: ht tp : / / www .po lyv ore .co m/c gi/ set ?id =30 098 203 (Take out the spaces!)**

* * *

Chapter 15

**Song used for this chapter: **_**Straight Jacket Feeling by The All-American Rejects**_

_Anna  
One month later_

Nothing really changed over the last few weeks of schools. We had finals, but that was nothing new from last year. Freedom Fest was on Friday...It was Tuesday. And both Lucy and Stephanie had failed to get me a date for that day. Maybe I'll just go alone, y'know, like I did at the Snow Ball. I shook my head and focused on Geometry. But how could I? I only had three days to find the right date and outfit for Friday. In short, I was screwed. A small humming voice made me turn around. Lucy looked guilty, and went back to the bookwork. This was _supposed_ to be quiet so the teacher could grade our tests since letting us have the period to talk wasn't working.

Lucy started humming again. I turned slowly and glared at her. _"Shut up!"_ I hissed at her. Someone grunted in response to my right. Nick, I believe his name was, had aspergers. Meaning it was a very minor form of Autism, but he was smart enough to get into Geomertry. So why did he get a break and I didn't? Oh right, I wasn't disabled mentally in any way. Lucy started humming again. I growled under my breath and glared back at her. "I swear Lucy," I didn't get to finish my threat because the teacher had laid my test back on my desk and forced my to turn around.

I flipped the test over and frowned at the grade. A D+. Chris wasn't gonna be happy. Neither was Vlad, but since when had he cared about my grades, he hasn't been paying much attention to us and more attention to Meredith. Whom I was starting to get annoyed with. Maybe I could manage to get a few people to jump her. I shook my head again. Vlad wouldn't be happy with me at that. I frowned and heard Lucy humming again. Nick growled. "Cut it out. You're really starting to grind my gears." I sniggered and burried my face in my arms. Lucy burst out laughing. I felt really bad but what Nick had said was just so funny in the dirtiest way. I took a deep breath and apologized to Nick and went back to work. Lucy started humming again. Stephanie sighed. "Shut up Lucy." she deadpanned. The Geometry teacher looked at her. "Something to share Ms. Kingsliest?" the tow-headed girl shook her head furiously and started working again.

Then she started humming again. I growled. "I swear Lucy, I will kill you before you get to the fourth problem." She froze and went back to work. I smirked and finished my sheet and wrote my name on it and turned it in on the besket on his desk. I closed my mathbook and brought out my small composition book. I was writing lyrics to The All- American Rejects when Lucy started humming again. I groaned, then the bell rang. My groan turned into a sigh of relief and Lucy's humming turned into a groan. "I didn't finish!" She complained. I laughed. "Maybe you won't hum 'The Clap Song' during math anymore." I said as we walked out of the room and to our lockers. Lunch time~!

Then, instead of humming The Clap Song, she started singing it. "I've got the clap and I'm giving it you, I've got the clap and I'm giving it to you, I've got the clap and I'm giving it to you. Who's got the clap? I do, I do~!" She ran off before I could kill her. "I'll get you for getting that song stuck in my head." Then Stephanie smirked evily. I gave her a wary look. Then she started singing, "Stick a banana in your ear, Stick a banana in your ear~!" And that just repeated until I got to my locker, Vlad was aready digging his lunch sack out. My fingers had found their resting place at my temple. He gave Stephanie an odd look before she stopped. I had my brown lunch sack in my hand before I reacted. "oh my God! Is it quiet?" Then I gave Vlad a strong hug. "Thank you!"

He laughed. "No problem." When we got to the lunch room, it was oddly and eerily quiet. I flinched. "Usually it's so lively." He nodded. "Wonder what's up?" Then Lucy started singing. Very loudly. "I've got the clap and I'm giving it to you, I've got the clap and I'm giving it to you, I've got the clap and I'm giving it to you. Who's got the clap? I do, I do~!" I froze. "No..." we all said in unison. Then Henry, of all people, started singing and clapping with her. I wanted to turn around and hide in my locker. "Anything but High School Musical." Stephanie said in horror. I gasped. "Do not say that name in my presence. I might pass out."

She nodded, now aware of my hate for that movie and we sat down next to Greg and ignored the two singing teens, they repeated the song over and over again. It was _very _annoying. I swear I was just going to pass out from hearing it the tenth time. But no, I wanted to punch someone by the fifteenth time. I dug my nails into the metal of the Crush can I had in my hand. Then, then soda can caved in and soda dropped on the floor. I looked down as an after thought. "hummmmmm...oh well." and I cleaned off my hand. Then, all regular lunch room chatter returned to it's normal state. "Oh my God! It's quiet!" I cheered.

Vlad released a relaxed breath and Stephanie smiled greatfully. We returned to our food.

* * *

_Freedom Fest_

I wore exatly what I would wear to a Freedom Fest, jeans, converse, a t-shirt, some accesories, and my new bright blue hoodie. I was warm in it, a cool summer breeze blew through the few trees that were surrounding the field. I was walking aimlessly, feeling more like a third-wheel. Vlad and Meredith were somewhere deep in the park. I had to find Vlad quickly. I was planning on telling him how I felt, before the night was over and he was forever Meredith's so I was on a time crunch. I ate the last bit of cotten candy Henry had bought me and threw away the cone. Stuffing my hands in my pockets, I wandered more in thei field, saying small 'Hi's' to people I knew. A "gangster" here and there. I didn't and wouldn't really call them that, not to their faces at least, but whatever made them sleep at night, y'know.

Lucy bounded up to me. "Looking for Vlad and Meredith?" I nodded at her. She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the ferris wheel. I let go of her hand. She gave me a puzzeled look. I knew it was already too late. Either he would win her a prize and she would kiss him, or he would kiss her in the ferris wheel. So either way, I lost. Lucy shook my shoulder. I shook my head. "Forget it. Ummm.. let's go get something to eat, yeah?" She nodded with a smile. "I'm starved."

So, we got some pretzels and cotten candies and sat down at a table and ate. Lucy asked with a mouthful of fluffy pink candy. "What made you change your mind?" _"The fact that I lost to an extremely pretty girl who had stolen Vlad's heart since third grade." _I shrugged. "Give them there space?" She nodded in understanding and continued eating. I tried to eat at a normal pace. But it felt like I was force feeding myself. Lucy looked at me, then I saw something flash in her eyes, what was it? Surprise? Realiztion? "Wow, I never thought You'd be so easy to give up." I raised an eyebrow. Then I shook my head. "No, I'm not giving up. Just waiting." She scoffed. "For what? Someone nice enough to replace Vlad? Anna you've liked him since fifth grade. No one can replace him that easy."

I shook my head. "Maybe not, but I know one thing. Meredith isn't gonna be a long relationship for him. His hunger is getting stronger and he's eating more. It's just something I've noticed, and she is a human. And if he cares about her, he'll let her go and live. I'm an Angel. My blood is different from hers. Not as appetizing." Lucy shook her head. "Yeah, but you don't know how long he'll stretch for the girl. He _has_ liked her for what? Seven years now, if he finally gets her, it won't be easy to let her go." I shrugged. "I can wait it out right?" She shrugged. "For as long as your heart can manage." I scoffed lightly at her analogy. I had no heart. If I did, it was buried deep under the thing that kept me living and breathing.

Lucy pelted me with a piece of her pretzel. "Eat. If you're gonna wait this out, you'll need energy. Angels don't live off of air only." I laughed lightly and ate, it didn't feel as forced this time. Then, once we finished and caught sight of of the two at a stand, we went on the ferris wheel, avoiding them generally at the fest. Once it was closed down, we went to Lucy's house like we had planned before, for a huge DDR and movie fest. Just us. At first it was me and Lucy, then Henry and Vlad joined us, then Stephanie. I bumped Vlad with my hip. "How was your time with Meredith?"

Allthough I didn't wanna know at all, I should at least show that I cared. Who knows what might happen his sophmore year right? He shrugged, then whispered in ear, "I kissed her." I forced a tight smile. He didn't seem to notice. "Did she like it?" He smirked. "Why do you wanna know?" I smiled. "Why are you being defensive about it?" He smiled, and I saw a faint blush crawl across his cheeks. "Okay fine, yeah she liked it." I faked another smile and threw a bag of popcorn in the microwave. Stephanie and Lucy were pulling out the matts for DDR.

Henry was going through their DVD collection when someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it!" I called, heading towards the door already. I stood on my tippy toes to try and see through the peep hole. Not being able to because of my shortness, I groaned and opened the door. A guy with a long trench coat and leather gloves was at the door. I only poked my head out. "Can I help you?" His voice was gruff, it sent chills down my spine. "Is Vladimir Tod here?" I thought about it. "Who's asking?" Vlad poked his head out from the kitchen. "Ask who it is?" he called. I rolled my eyes. "Stupid, I just did." The man shook his head. "Just give him this for me." I nodded, taking the small envelope, and shutting the door and locking. I held out the card to him. "I dunno who it was." He nodded and opened it. I rolled my eyes and went back to the kitchen.

* * *

**(A/N: sorry it's so short, and my epic chapter will officially be the sixteenth one, i just need an idea splurge, maybe i'll go splurging sometime.**

**Anna: oh god no, please no splurging, last time you went, you got kicked out of king soopers.**

**Vlad: *raises an eyebrow***

**Me: oh hush up, you cant ruin my fun 3:) hehehehe!**

**Vlad: *Sighs* I'm only saying this because no one else will: please review, and give this lady some ideas so she doesn't ruin her permanent record)**

**Oh! and on a side note, if you look at Anna's new profile picture, I had to change it because the link changed or broke or something like that, it was being stupid in general, so anything about her being orginally really pretty and having dark blond hair is gone now, and now let's just pretend nothing changed, mmkay? thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N: I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, my computer is still down and now the internet doesn't work, but i'm stil able to write, so i'll make it work :) I don't know if I've used Therapy before or not, if i had, oh well it's a repeat, more or less likely directed towards the ending really. and I warn you, lots of blood and violence in this chapter. And it explains what will most likely happen in the next chapter too. :D so, i'll give that spoiler away.**

**Anna: just shut up and let them read already! your splurging last week wasn't that great.**

**Me: *winces* I wasn't planning on having a security cop there.**

**Anna: whatever *rolls her eyes***

**Me: enjoy!)**

**Anna's outift: ht tp : / / w w w .po lyv ore .co m/c gi/ set ?id =32 090 987(TAKE OUT SPACES!)**

* * *

**Song used for this chapter: **_**Therapy by All Time Low**_

_Anna_

You know how people say its fun sitting under a tree at the park, reading about your own history or Angel race? Yeah, they're lying. I was so far beyond the point of bored I had shut the book and watched little kids have fun and play with each other.

I saw something shiny and silvery blue poke out of the sand in the sand pit. A little boy, about the age of at least four or five tripped over it and cut his knee on the blade. I winced and went to go help him. "Are you okay?" through his tears he nodded and I set my book down on the sand, "I'm sorry this happened honey, got tell your mommy what happened." and he ran off, small tears still pouring, but his sobbing had stopped.

There's a plus at least, I quickly tucked the Receiver in my waistband and started walking home, I needed to talk to Lucy. About a block away from my house I noticed a black SUV zip past me and turn the curb, the same exact directions to my house. "Shit." and I ran down the street to Lucy's house. Her skateboard was missing. Cursing again I tried Henry, nothing. Same with Stephanie and Vlad. Their parents all said the same thing, "I thought he/she were at your house."

I groaned and fell on my butt on a curb. So all of my friends, including the one I was currently pissed at because he couldn't read basic human emotions, even though he was perfectly half human himself, were held hostage, even my brother, at my house. Most likely waiting for the Receiver.

I let out a throaty groan and fell backwards onto the cement. We were all screwed and were gonna end up six feet under if I didn't come up with some sort of plan soon. The book and the dagger didn't lighten the load. I stared at the book. There had to be something I could get a message to them somehow…..right?

I flipped through the pages hurriedly and stopped when my eyes caught the phrase, _"High, bright places." _Ha! I ripped out the page and pulled my ponytail holder out of my hair and tied the page to a fist sized rock. It should at least get through my window, right?

* * *

Vlad

Last thing he remembered was trying to find Anna with Lucy and Henry when they reached the park and didn't see anyone, so they went to her house. At least she'd be there right? Nope, sorry wrong answer, try again. There were three big meaty, by big and meaty Vlad meant that they put Terry Crews' muscles to shame, and they were forced into her room with Stephanie.

He did hear distinct shouting downstairs, and there was a guy with bat-like wings sitting on their couch. And when Vlad looked into his eyes, he'd never felt so invaded before. It was like staring at the Devil. The man had chuckled and told him that he was.

That just freaked him out even more, if possible. Henry was spinning around in circles on her desk chair when he freaked out and jumped away from it and a rock crashed through the window, landing in Lucy's lap, coincidentally. He heard a distinct, "Yes!" then running down the street. He stood up and opened the window, two (out of the five) of the meaty guys were chasing her down the street. "Come on guys." he opened the window and climbed onto the tree that was at least a couple inches from her tree.

Lucy licked her lips and followed, and behind them was Henry and Stephanie, she was clutching a piece of folded up paper. They landed safely on the dead grass and followed wherever she was running to, which as right now, Vlad had no idea where she was heading.

* * *

_Anna_

In all honesty, I hadn't planned past this part. I had no idea where I was going but I'm a little more than sure that my life was just a little bit closer to ending really soon. I ran around a curb and screamed when I ran into someone, literally I did. "Jesus Anna!" Vlad was about as out of breath as I was. I grabbed his hand roughly. "Come on!" Lucy groaned and we all kept running. "They're like far enough behind so we could at least form a plan now." Lucy shouted over the wind whipping my hair and almost making me deaf. I nodded and we ducked behind a big red truck. "So, you only planned this." Lucy panted, holding up the paper. I nodded, I needed my inhaler really badly right now. Vlad rubbed my back slightly, I groaned and tried to think, four thundering feet ran past us and I froze.

Once, they were far away enough I let out a breath I hadn't noticed I was holding. Lucy sighed and started tapping her foot. I bit my thumb nail and thought deeply, that message virtually meant nothing now, so it didn't really matter. I looked at the red truck. It was old, probably had no alarm system. I grinned. "What?" Henry asked. I looked around, no one was around to see, so I grabbed the Receiver from my waistband and shoved it into the keyhole of the driver's door and opened the truck. Lucy caught on quickly and I opened the doors and they jumped in. I started sparking the wires under the steering wheel.

"What are you doing?" Vlad all but yelled. I glared at him. "Please, be any louder and you'll get us caught and I'm trying to hotwire a car." I kept going at the sparking and finally it started but country music started playing really loudly, so I punched it, making it shut up.

"Now, where to go?" I asked, starting to drive around town. A black SUV was following us. "Aw dammit. I can never get a break." Lucy groaned, "Hold on, this is gonna sound a lot like Twilight, but didn't you tell me about that old studio you wanted to fix?" I nodded and turned onto a random street. "Do you even know where you're going Anna?" Vlad asked. God! Stop being pessimistic Vlad! "Yes Vlad I do." I snapped.

Lucy directed me to where the studio was, so I drove around back and they hid behind the theatre curtains while I headed to the rafters above. While "Daddy Dearest" was coming in, they changed their minds and ran to the ballet studio. At least I gave the Receiver to Lucy. She'd be able to at least fix Stephanie.

"You know, those friends of yours will die in here with you." His bone chilling voice filled each corner of the room. It even sent chills up my spine. I gulped in the musty air, "They'll survive." it didn't even sound convincing to _me._

His dark, growl-like laughter filled the room. "That Pravus might not, everyone else will." I raised an eyebrow, "Why do you say that? Vlad's smart, he knows what to do." "Does he?" my foot slipped on the beam. My wings flapped greatly to keep me balanced. Huh, I guess they have a mind of their own now. I looked down. I couldn't jump, it was waaaaayyyy to risky. What if I landed wrong? What if he got there before me? Was I even gonna survive the fall? It was a twenty foot fall.

Something long and sharp, (a sword maybe?), appeared in his hand. It had a silver hilt, a white gem at the end, and a black blade with white writing on it, in a language I didn't recognize. Maybe a mix between Japanese and Portuguese? With one swipe he sent me to the floor of the beam, well on my back, clutching my chest. Warm wet liquids spread from my collarbone to my hip.

Only after I screamed did it hurt. Then, he trust it into my left wing, pinning me to the beam. "Now to take care of your little friends." once he turned I risked stretching a hand to the hilt of the sword and pulled it out with another scream of pain. It hurt just a bit too much.

He didn't even turn around, just sighed and said, "Anna, when will you learn?" I stiffened and sat up, with a couple curses flying from my mouth, "When will I learn what? To sit like a dog? Probably never." he chuckled and swiped for the blade, but I swung it wildly and ended up cutting his arm. Well, a half point for the Fallen Angel, thirty points for the Devil. I'm so screwed.

I pushed the sword forward as hard I could and ended up pushing it into his stomach. He snapped the blade with a flick of his hand and roughly pulled the bigger part out my hand and turned it on me. Oh God, I was sooo dead. I closed my eyes tightly and my wings flew in front of me and took the sword and it went straight through until it was tucked under my ribs to far, it was almost impossible to pull out. I even tried it.

He just walked away, no problem. I felt myself fall, but I hadn't registered it. My mind was a fog. I hit the ground quite painfully and I smelled gasoline. People were there, trying to help me but they're voices were just murmurs, I couldn't hear half of what they said. Everything was a blur, I didn't register Chris pulling the sword out of me until I screamed, with this scream, I screamed for everything. For letting the same man who killed my mom; try to kill me, for letting Meredith get the guy I wanted for forever and not having the balls to even tell him I liked him.

I heard something cackle loudly, like fire and something crashing on my leg, again, I screamed. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Chris' head jerked up at the sound of sirens. "Come on, Vlad help me get her up, we can't be here." he must've nodded because Chris pushed the beam off me and I was lifted easily by someone else. I don't remember anything past that.

* * *

_Vlad_

There was almost too much blood for Vlad to be even remotely comfortable with carrying his best friend into the living room. Nelly all but screamed and Otis jumped off the couch. "Vlad what'd you do right now?" She screeched at him. "It wasn't him." Chris objected, bolting into the bathroom upstairs for the first-aid kit. Hell, even that wouldn't work.

Otis nodded, looking over the sword. "The Devil himself?" Vlad nodded, still standing there awkwardly holding Anna, her wings were just tucked in now, but there were still protruding. Nelly shook her head. And lead him to the kitchen. She cleared off the island and he laid her gently on the counter top.

Otis checked her pulse while Nelly sterilized a needle and treaded it with something from her bag. She often hid little things in it, should she need them. Vlad had even tried borrowing twenty dollars from her and found the thread himself. Apparently the wings heal themselves, Chris had literally cut Anna's shirt in two and was starting to clean her collarbone. Not wanting to be around the blood anymore he waited outside on the porch with everyone else. Lucy sighed. "How is she?" he shrugged. "Bloody, half-naked. You know the usual." he tried lightening the mood slightly.

Lucy cracked a smile. Stephanie grinned and Henry chuckled. Hey, at least he was getting a response. They all sat on the stairs and waited, for hours it seemed like. Even Vlad wasn't hungry, the smell of her blood was stained onto his hoodie, which seemed to have sickened him and subdued him long enough till midnight. When Chris came out it was a little past midnight and they were all asleep, 'cept for Vlad. He was far to anxious to sleep.

Chris smiled at him and he shook Henry awake, he grumbled some but got up and carried Stephanie inside while Vlad threw Lucy's arm over his shoulder and helped her up to the guest room. Once that was done he looked at sword, which was at one point broken in two, but was now whole with no problem. "Angel's have their own langue, it doesn't have a name. But it's far too old for anyone to remember." Chris said. Vlad looked up at the tow headed man. "What's it say?"

He shook his head. "In love and death." Vlad looked back at the sword. It didn't seem to fit in the five sets of curves and dashes. Anna shifted on the couch, but went back to her dreamless slumber. "How long will she be out?" Otis shrugged. "Hard to say, she lost almost all of her blood." Vlad didn't feel his eyes widen, but apparently they did. Nelly came into the living room, looking somewhat more composed than a lion.

"What happened?" that was it, it was short harsh and curt. It stung a little bit that Nelly didn't trust him, but he guessed that was expected when you walk into your home with you best friend half dead in your arms. Vlad and Chris sighed, they were beat tired, and now they had to explain everything, though Anna was the victim, Nelly should be asking her.

Chris decided to explain everything while Vlad's stomach rumbled audibly, looking at the blood bag hooked up to Anna's wrist. He grabbed a snack pack and started eating. He knew her blood was AB+, she had told him one time. They were lucky enough to have more than enough blood. It was cold, which should be good right? Or was it supposed to be room temperature?

He shrugged, at least she was in an okay condition. He would take that, once Vlad finished two blood bags he decided to at least wash off all over her blood and at least try to get some sleep. Once his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.

* * *

_Anna_

_**Three Weeks Later**_

I still remember the whole attacking type thing I guess you could call it. I remember being set on a counter and a hot small pain stitching me up across my torso. Then blackness. I expected that part. Now I was hearing voices and sunlight was pouring in through a window.

"She awake?" someone asked. Someone else sighed. "You've been asking the same question for three weeks straight." A pause. "Can't help it." A chuckle, I assumed it was either Chris or Otis, since this was way to comfortable for a hospital bed. My chest felt pasty and nasty, I wanted to shower more than anything. And it stung to breathe, "How's Vlad holding up?" Something, or someone I should say, stirred next to me. I didn't mind though.

"He hasn't left her side since the day after we came here. He's eaten just fine and he showers, but he comes straight back down here and watches TV or plays ps2. Nelly said she should wake up soon, but I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't by the time school started. She almost had no blood left." the grown up said. The other person sighed. "Well, we can hope can't we?" it seemed like the other person nodded. "Did the sword make it?" another pause. "What Back bitter? Yeah, but I didn't know he was holding onto it this whole time."

"Well Catherine put the spell on it to protect her right? Maybe it was the least amount of damage it could deal." the other person scoffed. "I don't even want to consider that option right now." the other person laughed, it was good to at least hear that. "Get some sleep Chris, you need it." I fell back asleep to someone breathing deeply down my back. And I didn't mind it at all. The only question that lingered in my mind was; _"What happened to Meredith?" _

* * *

**(A/N: eeeeeeee! cliffhanger! well. i'm off to o more spurging! i need details sorted out! cya!**

**Anna and Vlad: NOOOOOO! *Starts chasing scenechick404 out of her room and down the block*)**


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N: Gyahhhhhhhhhhhh! I am so, so, so, so, sooooooo SORRRYYYYYY! I was in California more than half of my summer and then high school was just rough for me -_-" still no excuse! I will make it up to you guys I pinkie promise. {Lately I've been taking those very seriously.} So yes, I do wanna know if you guys want a sequel or not, see I need something to mull over during the boring parts of my classes, so sorry hisotry teacher, but movies aren't interesting. hehe. so anyways I think three more chapters after this, and then a sequel, {If you want one}. so yes, I will add more of an author's note at the bottom, but now, I must let you read on!)**

**-Anna's outfit:**  
**ht tp :/ www .po lyv ore .co m/c gi/ set ?id =38 153 611**

* * *

**Song used for this chapter: **_**Closer to the Edge **_**By **_**30 Seconds to Mars**_

_Anna_

**Weeks Later**

It was sophomore year, sure, but nothing had changed from the still same situation I was in. I still like Vlad, quite a bit more than I'd like to admit, and Stephanie was now having feelings for Kristoff, and Lucy was having feelings for Andrew I think his name was. My life was getting no better by Meredith taking up almost every second of Vlad's time, and being nothing but what he talks about. He even seemed to have forgotten what happened oh so many months ago. I've actually never felt more lonely.

"Anna?" I looked at Lucy.

"Umm…sorry, repeat the problem?" She sighed and shut our trigonometry books.

"What is wrong with you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" I knew that I'd been avoiding people, but I didn't know it was that obvious.

"You haven't talked to Vlad in days, and he's to love struck to even notice!" the librarian 'shushed' her with a hiss and an added old lady glare. I winced and went back to opening my book and doing my homework, that's what free period was for right? Besides, our school's campus was closed anyways.

"It's nothing to worry about." I lied smoothly and finished my homework and walked out of the library, down the hall, and around the corner. I don't know where I could go now, the cafeteria maybe. I still had thirty minutes left of free period anyways. Walking to the cafeteria I bought so sugar donuts and a Gatorade, while taking a seat, bringing out a book and my Ipod. Listening to the shuffled play list, I snacked and read. I was actually kinda happy Vlad and I didn't share the same free period, then I would not hear the end of how Meredith did this, or how Meredith did that.

Something cold and wet splashed my shoulders. And I was wearing my white hoodie today, so I was honestly hoping it was water. Taking out a headphone, and marking my book I looked over my shoulder to see the white fabric stained by what looked like Kool-aid. Freaking amazing, sighing in frustration I took it off, revealing the black spaghetti strap shirt I was wearing.

"Oh, I'm real sorry Anna, I didn't know it was you." Her _voice! _I growled and threw my trash away.

"Whatever." and I walked to my third period with that.

"Anna?" I looked to see Stephanie hanging out with Kristoff and October.

"Hey, what's up?" She looked from Meredith and her friends to me.

"Are you seriously asking that?" I nodded.

"Yeah, why?" Stephanie, as pissed off as she seemed at the moment, stormed into the lunch room and started yelling at Meredith and her friends. Them completely denying that they did anything. Oh, and then Vlad intervened. Freaking perfect. I went in and grabbed Stephanie. "It's honestly not worth it. I can buy another sweater." Meredith wore that trademark innocent look. I rolled my eyes and we walked off to history.

* * *

Falling asleep in this class was really nothing new, but at least I caught up on lost hours.

"Ms. Kim!" a ruler slapped on my desk, making me jump up.

"Yes?" my answer was groggy, tired and sleep etched into the tone.

"An office slip had come for you. Might want to bring your things." My history teacher cared for us, I think. But it really insulted her that we often fell asleep. Nodding, I took the pink slip of paper, and walked out of the room. "Oh, and Ms. Kim?" I looked back, catching the door with my foot.

"Hm?" She looked concerned.

"Good Luck." I was honestly confused, but none the less scared now.

"Ummm…thanks." and the metal door shut behind me with that, with her going on with her teaching. Opening the door to the front office, I caught several dirty looks, which I had no idea why, I was honestly innocent it whatever happened.

"The Principle was waiting for you Anna." a lady said to me. I furrowed my brows, and answered with an;

"Ooo-kay?" and I shut the door behind me.

"Ms. Kim, I have had it." Snelgrove said as soon as I sat down. I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I'm sorry I haven't had good grades in a while. Can I go back to class now?" He cleared his through, and shuffled through some papers.

"That's not what this is about. This is about what happened during your free period." How did I not really think about this? Oh, right. Because I'm stupid. "You see, what I was told, was that you had thrown some red drink on Meredith, and somehow it got into her face." He gave me a hard look, making me raise my eyebrow.

"I don't know whatever story she told you, but my white sweater was ruined, so now I have to spend another seventy dollars, from my own pocket, on another Hurley sweater." and I took out the white piece of evidence. He seemed to consider this.

"Well, this has been the last straw, be it your fault or not. Now, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to suspend you until these recent matters have been cleared up. We will see you in a few weeks, Ms. Kim." I just sat there slack jawed.

What the fuck just happened?

* * *

I threw the white sweater in the now, useless locker I had, which coincidentally, was right next to Vlad's. And lucky me! It was passing period. I finished stuffing my books in my bag, and slammed the door shut.

"You could have just told me." I looked at him.

"Well sorry, I didn't want to ruin your picture perfect image of Ms. Perfect." I tried walking away with that.

"She's not perfect." I scoffed with a smile, it seemed almost funny to me.

"Oh yeah, she's not perfect because she got me suspended. Yeah, that makes _everything _better now Vlad. No really it does." I hated how he simple minded he was getting. Not hearing an answer, I walked out to Chris' car with that.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I shook my head and turned up whatever song was playing. Which just happened to be 30 Seconds to Mars. Just effing amazing. Chris was understand about the whole ordeal, he just let me sulk on the ride home, and when we got home, he went right to making lunch. I went to drop off my bag in my room, and went back downstairs to watch some TV. Somehow, I couldn't settle on a channel and went to my Xbox instead. Halo was a good stress reliever. "Grub's up!" "Okay!" and I ate lunch with that.

"So, I was thinking, instead of like, punishing you for something completely as stupid as this, I think we should at least spend some time together, yeah?" I nodded, taking a bite out of the pizza he had made.

"What were you thinking?" He smirked.

"Well, I was thinking tomorrow we could take a road trip somewhere. Anywhere you wanted. Snelgrove told me that you wouldn't be back till December anyways. I was think California maybe." I laughed into my Pepsi.

"Do we have money for California?" He smiled while nodding, taking a monster bite out of the pizza.

"And we could stop by Vegas on the way?" I laughed again.

"Okay, dreamer, I think somehow we've switched roles. Just lemme order my sweater, get it, then we can go. Mmkay?" he nodded with that and we finished our lunch. I did the dishes while Chris was feeling kind of sleepy and went up to nap. Once I finished that, I grabbed my laptop and went shopping. I could always transfer the seventy bucks from my account to Chris' when this was done. Finding the sweater I wanted, I entered Chris' Credit Card number and bought it, instantly signing out afterwards. Going back to my video games I heard him come downstairs.

"Hey, have you seen my card?" I held it up between my index and middle finger.

"I replaced the money I spent, don't worry." he nodded and went back upstairs to put it in his wallet.

"Okay, Kiddo. I'm gonna go plug in some hours? Mmkay?" I nodded and finished the objective.

"Oh, Anna?" I paused my game and looked at him, facing someone at the door. "Vlad's here." I sighed with a frown and followed him to the front door.

"Are you seriously here to ruin my day further?" I asked him, with a dead panned expression.

"Just wanted to apologize." I nodded and let him in.

"You want anything, we still have some leftovers." He knew I meant blood bags.

"If you don't mind." I shook my head and took out two, pouring them into a glass and putting it in the microwave.

"So, what did you want to apologize about?" I asked handing him the lukewarm mug.

"About everything really. I kinda ignored you, Lucy, and Stephanie after a while." I sighed.

"I'm not gonna lie, I kinda was mad at that, but realized I would probably have done the same thing, so I can say it's okay now. I forgives ya." I said with a small smile. His face seemed to have lit up.

"Thanks. So, I hate to ask you this, but what are you gonna do while your gone?" I shrugged.

"Chris has a road trip in mind. So we might do that, and then I'll come back in time for my birthday." He nodded.

"Sounds fun." I nodded.

"Might just be." He shook out the last few drops in the mug.

"Anyways, I just wanted to do this, didn't wanna take up anymore of your time. I'll let you pack." He put the cup in the sink.

"Allright then. I'll see you before I leave yeah?' He smiled, it actually didn't seem forced this time, maybe I've been as blind as he was.

"Definitely." and he left with that. And I was left in the big dark house. Resorting to sleep, seeing as it was already ten, I went to bed with that.

* * *

**(A/N: Okay, yeah Anna was a little depressing in this one, but you know I tried making it obvious, {loss of best friend}, and I was gonna add something down...here *pauses to hold chin and think* Oh yeah! About the sequel deal, yes it would take off from where it ends here and there would be more problem, kinda like the one in last chapter, and yes more angel teminology. {Gotta work on that stuff.} and the main reason I haven't updated in a while is because I have been improving my writing styles and skills, I think it kinda shows in here, if it doesnt...oh well. Oh, and I've been getting more and more focused on different topics, like anime {Bleach, Inuyasha, Junjo Romantica, etc. etc.}, movies {Batman mainly} so I might post one of those, maybe AU I dunno yet. so yeah, leave a review, they makes me happy dance! ^.^)**


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N: Nyeeehhhhhh! I'm a horrible author. Just say it, i haven't updated in months and you lot hate me for it! ;_; in all honesty, I've been far busy with high school, and finals during December, and then going to Chicago to visit my Daddy, I'm honestly sorry, but we're almost done. and then I'm gonna finish my other one, Batman one :D and then, start a sequel to this in the summer. :D Yayyyyy! anyways, disclaimer time~!**

**Anna: She doesn't own anything Vladimir Tod, if she did, well the plot would be far different.**

**Me: Damn straight.**

**Anna's Outift:  
w ww. pol yvo re. com /we _ar e_h ere _fo r_r eas on/ set ?id =42 590 739  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_If It Means A Lot To You by A Day To Remember_

_Anna_

So, it was, I would say about eight or nine in the morning when a certain _someone _woke me up.

"Come on Anna! Wake up!" I swatted Vlad's hands away from shaking me. I threw the comforter of my head.

"What do you want?" He smirked devilishly.

"It's Saturday, and I'm kidnapping you." I raised an eyebrow and ran a hand through my rat's nest of hair.

"Can I shower first?" He nodded.

"Take as long as you like, just don't fall asleep kay'?" I groaned and sat up.

"Fine, Mr. Bossy." He smiled in triumph and walked out with that. I sighed and stood up, the cold hardwood floor jolting me awake. "Asshole…." I grumbled, picking out a shirt to wear, some jeans, a pink Fox hoodie, and my converse. Then I went to go shower and take apart the tangled hair in the back of my head. Once I was finished with that I dried my hair, which curled endlessly to my annoyance, and got dressed. Vlad came up to see me doing my make up.

"Arrggg! Hurry up!" I rolled my eyes and finished quickly for his enjoyment.

"Okay, now I'm all yours for the day. What did you want me to do?" His face lit up like a little kid's on Christmas.

"It's a surprise." I groaned as he dashed down the stairs.

"Vladimir!" He came back up.

"Yes ma'm?" I gave him a dead look.

"You're an ass you know that?" He smirked.

"I've been told several times, all by the same person. It's not very surprising." and he dragged me downstairs.

"I'll see you guys later." Chris called from the kitchen. Vlad was literally dragging me down the street.

"Okay, if I give you a piggy back ride, will you stop resisting?" he looked thoroughly irritated.

"And for some breakfast. I'm hungry dammit." He sighed.

"Fine, then." and I hopped on his back with that.

"What about Meredith?" He scoffed.

"It's a you and me day. Why is she brought up?" Holy shit.

"Vlad, what'd you do?" He shrugged.

"She kept talking shit about you. I didn't like it and well, relationships over I guess." I hummed and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"Sorry, I knew you liked her a lot." He shrugged and we stopped at EAT.

"It is what it is. Y'know?" I nodded as he put me down and we sat down towards the back. Once getting my milkshake I dunked a fry in the chocolate goodness.

"So, what do you have planned for me today?" he shook his head with a smile.

"You'll find out." I groaned and threw a fry at him, which landed on his shoulder. "You have horrible aim." I laughed.

"Please, like you could do any better." He nodded and popped the fry in his mouth.

"So much better." I handed him a fry.

"Fine, then. Give it you best shot." And he threw it to my open mouth, which seemed to actually make it into my mouth. He smiled in triumph.

"Told ya." I shook my head with a smile.

"Show off. Ooh! Burger!" he laughed.

"Yeah, very nutritious breakfast." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh, please. I could eat Twinkies and it'd still be healthier than what you have for breakfast." He raised an eyebrow.

"Really now?" I nodded, my mouth full after a monster bite. After washing it down I made a comeback with;

"You don't know if their diabetic or hypoglycemic or something else. For all you know they could have AIDs." he made a face.

"Eh…." I smirked in triumph.

"My point exactly. Mr. Know-It-All." He seemed disgusted now.

"Way to make me a hypochondriac now." I raised an eyebrow.

"Please, Nelly wouldn't do that to you." He seemed to take that into consideration. Last thing I needed to prove my point wrong was for Nelly to come rushing in telling Vlad the he had AIDs. That, would be something funny to see, but it would also be horrible. He wouldn't want to have babies. I choked on my shake thinking about it.

"Sweet Anna, thanks for putting that into my head." I honestly couldn't stop laughing. A mixture of coughing and laughter left my throat.

"I'm sorry." I wheezed. He shook his head while chuckling.

"Just shut up and eat." I complied and kept thinking about music to keep me from bursting into random laughter.

* * *

"Why do I have to blindfolded again?"

"Because it's a surprise." I heard carnival music.

"Tell me you did not take me to the carnival. You know I hate clowns." He laughed.

"Nope, not the carnival." I raised an eyebrow behind the black blindfold.

"Then what did you bring me too?" He stopped.

"Sit here and give me five seconds." and he put me down, and ran off to do whatever he had to go do. "Okay, now come on." I felt around and jumped back onto his back.

I sighed. "Can I take this off yet?"

"Nope."

"How about now?"

"Uh-uh."

"Smart ass."

"Mine's beautiful how about yours?" I giggled.

"Pervert."

"I prefer, genius, hm?" I shook my head.

"You're failing trigonometry." he sighed.

"They make it impossible, love." I smiled.

"Not for me."

"That's because you have a different teacher."

"And Stephanie, who is a genius and lets me cheat."

"Dammit…"

"Can I take the blindfold off now."

"No!"

"Rawr mister!"

"I love you too Anna."

"I never said that."

"You said 'Rawr', which means 'I love you', in dinosaur. And I thought you were smart."

"Smart ass."

"That's a horrible comeback."

"Can I take off the blindfold now?"

"No."

"When can I?"

"In about two minutes. You can wait that long can't you?"

"Sure I guess." I grumbled.

"Don't sound too excited now. Were almost there." I heard lots of screaming and a roller coaster being unlocked.

"Are we where I think we are?"

"It depends on where you think we are."

"Six Flags?"

"Yes, what coaster?"

"Half-Pipe?"

"Nope." I thought about it. The only roller coaster I didn't get to ride whenever I cam was the Tower of Doom. Bing! Idea!

"Tower of Doom?"

"…Maybe…"

"I got it! Now can I take off the blindfold."

"No, because I know how you feel about heights." This was true, last time I went on the Boomerang I was traumatized because of the barrel rolls and the fact that it was in reverse half the time.

"Good point."

"I know. I'm a genius."

"Don't go getting to full of yourself now."

"That's too easy."

"Sure, show off."

"I'm as terrified as you right now. Trust me."

"Liar." He chuckled and put me down.

"Really now?" he lifted the blindfold slightly so I could see his eyes. -Insert fan girl scream here-, they were a really pretty gray. I loved his eyes.

"Umm…" he smirked.

"Exactly as I thought." I stuck my tongue out at him. He barely took a glance at it. "I'm gonna bite that tongue off if you keep doing that." I clapped my hand over my mouth.

"You love my voice too much." he seemed to consider it.

"Sure, when it's not yelling at me." I raised an eyebrow.

"When have I yelled at you?" He smirked, and I swore I saw one of his fangs.

"Not too long ago actually." I hummed and buried by face into the blackness of his hoodie. He smelled good.

"Next." called the ride attendant. He pushed my blindfold over my eyes.

"Let's go." I clung to his arm for guidance.

"Well, we only have one seat open." A cold sweat broke on my forehead.

"Ummm…Anna, do you just wanna go?" I shook my head.

"Here, she can have my seat, I can wait." Sweet Jesus, I lifted the blindfold. A woman with blonde hair and brown eyes looked at me with kindness. I swore she glowed with it. "Hope you have fun."

"She looked about twenty right?" He nodded with a thoughtful face.

"Come on, then. And for god sakes, keep that thing on your eyes." I nodded and pulled it back down.

_Vlad_

The blindfold was for more of his sanity that for her fear of heights. See, he couldn't look at those baby blue eyes, without wanting to kiss her. And right before she left, that was the last thing she needed. What both of them needed. So, he kept the blindfold there, and grit his teeth. He helped her buckle the safety belt on and then pulled the handle bars over her head, before jumping in his seat and doing the same thing. She grabbed for his hand.

"Terrified?" He asked.

"Very." He scoffed.

"And you're supposed to be an Angel." She whacked his stomach with the back of his hand.

"Shut up." He chuckled. Once at the top of the tower, the wind was blowing furiously. "Are we at the top?" He nodded. He didn't trust his voice at the moment. So, he just closed his eyes. "Vlad?" and they dropped, making Anna scream her lungs out. Which made him smile. Just a little. "Tell me when were about to drop next time huh?" He laughed.

"You're not the one who actually has to see this thing go up and down." She shook her head.

"You closed your eyes, I know you." Damn, she did know.

"No, I didn't." she scoffed.

"Liar."

"You're the liar." and the dropped again, making Vlad shut his eyes and sit back. Anna screamed again. He sighed as his feet touched the ground and got out from the harnesses of the coaster. And then he helped her out.

"I hate you, but I love you at the same time." and she took of the blindfold and claimed her batman bag from the gate.

"Which kind of love are we talking about here?"

"Brotherly love of course." and that one sentence broke his heart. She didn't return the feeling. So he was just wasting his time now.

_Anna_

I lied, and he should've caught that, but apparently, the hurt kind of grimace says he didn't. I frowned.

"Hmm, you hungry?" He asked after a silence. I nodded. It seems all his energy left. So I kind of, clung to his side for a while, a make shift hug I guess. He smirked for a second, then wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Now, it was just awkward.

* * *

"Hey, I have a question." I turned to Vlad, waiting for his response.

"Okay, Shoot." He said nodding and stuffed some blue cotton candy in his mouth.

"Okay, uhm, hypothetically, say, someone likes a person. And they've known each other for years, but say they both realize they have feelings for each other but are both too shy to say anything, or are worried about the afterwards after a break up. What would be your solution?" Hopefully he would get the hint. He didn't.

"Well, if the two were as close friends are you say they are, they would make a good enough couple to know what to do, and what not to do, to make the relationship last a while." Stupid idiot. I sighed, and stepped in his path so he would stop walking.

"What if the girl messed up, you know, a word flub?" he's got to at least catch onto this one. Blank gray eyes stared back at me.

"Whattya mean?" my face fell.

"Never mind." and I continued walking with that. He sighed and grabbed my bag, pulling me back to him.

"Please?" I sighed.

"He asked her how much she loved him, she didn't want to come off as a total creeper, and said she loved him as a brother and totally lied. She loved him a lot more than that, but it was too late to say anything and she already messed up." He thought it over.

"Okay, let's name them. The girl's name will be Jane, and the guy's will be Daniel. So Jane messed up, and Daniel thinks it's a lost cause, she doesn't love him back? But she does?" I nodded, biting a chuck off my swirly lollipop.

"And they've been friends since fourth grade."

"So, there's a chance at them?" he asked. I nodded and added;

"But, he's just gotten out of a relationship, and she wants to make it better, but doesn't know how." He nodded, by George I think he's got it.

"So, she just has to say yes." he looked at me, and I smiled.

I don't think he got it.

"Thank you love." and we kept walking. Nelly was waiting at the parking lot. He grabbed my wrist, making me turn to him.

"You didn't answer." I raised an eyebrow.

"Answer what?" he threw away the empty cotton candy cone.

"So there's a chance at us?" I hiccupped.

"Mmhmm." he moved closer to me.

"That's not really an answer." my lips moved, yes, but no sound came out, which made him chuckle. "I think I like confusing you." an arm wound around my waist.

"Uhmmm, I-I would-uhhh," he smirked, showing his fangs.

"You would…?" I swallowed.

"I would, s-say…" He bumped his forehead into mine.

"Yes?" I nodded. He smiled, and then kissed me. At first I went into an initial shock. I'm kissing my best friend? Then, I responded and kissed him back. A million different thoughts raced through my head. Why am I kissing him? Well he's your best friend, stupid. But, what happens if we break up? You'd be stupid and hate yourself for years. This is true. What would Chris say? Good job kiddo, your first boyfriend. I'm an idiot.

But you're an idiot with good taste. Oh. My. God. I'M KISSING MY BEST FRIEND!

He paused, giving me some air, which was dire if I wanted to survive I guess.

"So where does this leave us?" He was just about as out of breath as I was.

"Uhm….." I loved how brilliant I sounded. He smirked.

"Uhm? I'd at least like to call you my girlfriend." I nodded, finally gathering some brain cells to say something.

"I'd like that." He smiled.

"Good." and he kissed me again.

* * *

**(A/N: =3 sooooo? Whattya think? was it subtle enough? I hope it was, took me all morning to type this up. =) anyways, moving on, hope you liked it, review please if you saw anything I need improving on, or if you just wanna say HI! heehee. later taters~)**


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N: I had a plan...and I didn't follow it. -_-' I'm sorry I got distracted and certain friend drama is going on, and just...I'm sorry. And this chapter was short because, well, it's the second to last chapter, and I guess the last line I had written seemed like the last line to me. :/ Sorry, anyways, hopefully soon I'll finish my other fic and then by either Thanksgiving break or Christmas break I'll have a sequel up. But I'm indecisive on the official date it'll be up, all i can tell you is that it will be up, when it will be up. =) Also, there is no set outfit for this chapter other than described, because I just got lazy, which has been happening a lot lately, sorry.**

**Oh! and I had gotten a couple PM's saying that people were kinda confused on character appearences, so I'll list them below in case I've accidentally confused anyone in the previus chapters, I've managed to confuse myself as well.)**

**Anna: Avril Lavigne styled hair (with the neon pink and green highlights, not the Sonny More redo kinda thing.), blue eyes, pale, skinny.**

**Lucy: White blonde hair, sky blue bangs, blue eyes, pale, a little more meat on her bones than Anna.**

**Stephanie: Bottom half of her hair is black, top half is blonde, nose piercing, pale, same thing as Lucy concerning weight. **

**Tylor: Black hair, gray eyes, snake bites, pale, same weight as Lucy and Stephanie, and gay as a rainbow. =D**

**Nathan: Dark brown shaggy hair, brown eyes, tannish, and skinny. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything recognized (sp?) as Auntie Heather's, I only own my OC's**

* * *

**Anna**

_Here's to Us by Halestorm_

We were leaving for Chris' long awaited road trip this weekend. He had taken up the liberty of buying snacks and comfort items for the long drive from Michigan to Nevada. Even though we'd be there till about November, including the road trip to California, it seemed like a long time to me for some reason. Maybe because, it seemed to be so far away from home, but none the less I was excited. As long as we weren't flying, I can't stand planes. Sure, I feel at peace being so high up in the sky, but I don't like the flight attendants. They often yell at me through my music and it just annoys me.

As of right now, Vlad was sitting at my desk, playing with my papers, Rubix cube, various items, along with Lucy and Stephanie helping me pack.

"Now, don't pack too much where you won't be able to close the suitcase now." Lucy warned, seeing me pack up my make-up bag.

"The problem being that I don't know when I'd be able to do laundry next." I grumbled. Stephanie nodded and threw one of my light hoodies in the suitcase.

"San Francisco is windy, trust me." She told me at the look I had given her. I nodded and Lucy decided to keep rambling about laundry and clothes. That's fine, she'll keep herself entertained. Vlad gave me a sly look from under his hair that told me that Lucy will snap if she finds out that we're not listening. I smiled and shook my head while humming my responses to Lucy's non-stop rambling.

"And you also have a relationship to uphold while you're gone." My head snapped up at that and Vlad dropped the Rubix cube. When did she find out? She gave us a sly look. "Did you think I didn't know? Come on, you two are terrible at hiding things. I could tell right then-"I cut her off by throwing a pillow at her.

"Do you want me to survive long enough to see tomorrow? Shut up." I hissed, continually throwing pillows at her. See, Chris has a problem with boyfriends. When I had been dating Nathan, it was a headache in itself to keep hiding it in my text messages and such, and then we had matured into an Angel and Demon, and it just…didn't work. And my feelings had been lost for him, and I'm sure his were the same, as I could have figured since he was cheating on me as well, so yeah.

A hand patted my head, and ended up stroking it, and judging by the size of the hand, I figured it was Vlad.

"Ooh~ let's pack your Halestorm shirt, I find it cute." I shrugged, leaving the packing to them since they were having so much fun with it. Chris had taken me to Uproar one time, and Halestorm had been there that year, we ended up loving them so Chris bought me a t-shirt and the album that they were currently selling there. All the t-shirt consisted of was the band name at the top, the insignia in the middle with bat wings and branches surrounding it. It was actually one of my favorite band shirts I had, even if I was growing out of it.

"Anna, when are you guys leaving?" Stephanie asked all of a sudden. I shrugged.

"Tuesday." I answered, playing with Vlad's hand. It had been a week since he took me to Six Flags; don't think I'll ever forget that day when he took me. And henry's reaction to us dating was rather comical too when we told him the next day. I guess Stephanie and Lucy either heard through the grapevine or are really good at reading people. Lucy then started rolling up my hair dryer, and my two straighteners, and the hair spray.

"I love your hair spray, it smells so good, where'd you get it?" Stephanie asked. I shrugged again.

"Dunno, Chris' friend Carrie got it for me along with the straighteners. I think she works at the same garage as he does. But again, I'm not sure." Lucy nodded and then continued to spray her hair with it. I rolled my eyes. "Go ahead, use my stuff, I don't care at all." The sarcasm was buried deep in my voice. Lucy smiled cheekily and then capped the spray and tossed to Stephanie who packed it nicely in my bag. Then Stephanie closed and zipped my suitcase shut. I raised an eyebrow. "Finished already?" Lucy shrugged.

"We'll leave the pajamas and other things to you, we just did basic clothes." I nodded. "And now, get dressed; we're taking you out to lunch." I groaned.

"Well then you wasted packing my hair stuff and my make-up. I'll be needing those." Lucy yanked my make-up bag out of my hands.

"You look nicer without make up." I rolled my eyes and then grabbed my hair things.

"But I don't look nicer with curly hair." Lucy shrugged.

"You give some you take some, we'll be downstairs." And on their way out Stephanie grabbed a complaining Vlad by his hood and shut the door behind them. I shook my head, grabbed my dark blue skinnies, and my purple converse shirt and other things and went to go shower, and came back to do my hair. Seven minutes later I was typing my converse and grabbing my batman hoodie and phone and went downstairs.

"Finally!" Stephanie groaned and I rolled my eyes.

"Be happy Lucy confiscated my make-up." I jumped on Vlad's back and he gave me a piggy back ride as we started walking to EAT.

"You know what I find weird?" Vlad asked, he'd been pretty silent up until now.

"What?" I asked. He lifted me up to get a better grip so I didn't fall.

"Since you got attacked, Nathan hasn't shown up anywhere, not even at school." My brow furrowed at that.

"That is weird." Stephanie shrugged then paused completely.

"Wanna know something that's also very weird?" I nodded.

"That wasn't your dad that hurt you. That was someone else completely." I raised an eyebrow.

"Then who was it?" She let out a sight as Lucy opened the door to the restaurant and we were seated in the back for privacy.

"Anna, you're not the spawn of the devil, but of a demon of fear. His name was Asura*." I nodded ever so slowly, soaking up the information.

"He was a banished demon for killing his own kind, and for claiming he was Satan when he wasn't." I shuddered.

"So…what do we do about it?" Lucy and Stephanie shared a look and Vlad was having fun playing with the straw wrappers.

"Nothing, not yet anyways, when he decides to surface as a problem again, then we'll think of something. You're not going to have that happen to you again." I nodded at Lucy's words and Vlad's hand rested on mine. As if he was saying that it wasn't his place, but he was there for me.

Which I was grateful for.

* * *

***Pronounced, Ash-ur-a. Don't know the exact meaning, but it sounded nice, =D lolz**

**(A/N: So that's how that goes, one more chapter then we're done ^.^ heehee, anyways, thank you guys for dealing with me up until now, and hope to see you guys next time.  
Bye!)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: 'Sup guys? So yeah! Woo! Final chapter! Though later I might post a preview into the next part of this four part series. -gasp- what? Four parts? yes we've -me and my now buddy in this her name in Billie Jean, she's a doll- decided that you guys are awesome enough for four parts! Congrats! Ah, but there is a slight problem. We don't have covers. And since we don't have any artistic abilities we decided that maybe one of you guys could make it for us? If you want to, just PM me, or post in a review and I'll get back to you. **

**Anyways! The next part of this series is going to be called; See Who I Am, as inspired by the song by Within Temptation. And all in all I'm already working on it while working on my Batman story.  
I've also noticed I haven't been doing very many disclaimers, but I'll be working on that too! So, without further ado, and in the words of my favorite villan;**

**"Here. We. Go!"**

**Anna's outift: www .po lyv ore c gi/ set ?id =60 286 408 (AS always, remove spaces~ and add the dotcom and / between polyvore and cgi, fanfiction doesn't love me right now)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing recognized as Auntie Brewer's but! I do own, Anna, Lucy, Stephanie, Carrie, Chris, and everyone recognized as my OC~**

* * *

**Anna**

_Scene Four- Don't You Ever Forget About Me, Sleeping With Sirens_

I sighed as Chris lugged the last cooler in the back seat of his little NRL. Well, that actually wasn't the car model and such; it was the license plate letters, so we called the car NRL. I flapped the black sleeves of my hoodie back and forth in celebration of us finally being packed up. Chris then looked at the door, where his friend Carrie would be taking care of it. She was pretty, had golden blonde hair, chocolate eyes. I thought of her as a look-alike to Carrie Underwood, to which she laughed and instantly declined my accusation. She smiled at us and waved her goodbye.

"You ready Bear?" Chris asked. I shrugged.

"Can we at least say bye to my friends?" He looked at his watch, it should be about two thirty, not a great time to leave but, we've never been one for leaving and arriving on time for things. Sighing, he nodded, and we piled in our car, once I had buckled in, bringing my knees up to my chest.

"So," I stated casually, "Where are we staying in Vegas?" Chris laughed.

"You're not going to believe me when I tell you." Now _that_ caught my attention.

"Tell me." I said skeptically. He laughed and turned onto the street where Bathory High resided.

"So, you should remember Devon, and how he has his own place in the Luxor…right?" I picked around in my brain for the memory, when he had come for one weekend during spring break in eighth grade.

"I remember, are we staying there then?" I asked. He nodded, smirking at my skeptical face. "I don't believe you. I distinctly remember his daughter not taking a liking to me." He laughed as we parked not too far from the school.

"Well, now you don't have to worry about her, she's off in Colorado getting her UCCS degree." I nodded with approval, but still skeptical. He knew instantly. "You still don't believe me." I nodded smiling. "Well, then I'll just have to prove you wrong." I shook my head.

"Never proven me wrong before." He raised an eyebrow at my accusation.

"Really now? Tell me one time I was wrong." I thought long and hard.

"Oh! That one time we were watching the Rockies play and you thought they were gonna beat the Brewers. I was right in saying they lost." I wasn't proud saying they lost though, they weren't my favorite team. Hell, I didn't really like that team. No offense. Chris nodded.

"Well, in my defense, it was still top of the fifth inning." I shook my head.

"You're hopeless," Spotting Lucy and Stephanie staring at us, I unbuckled and got out, "I'll be back." I said in my best Terminator voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up Arnold Schwarzenegger." I laughed and shut the door and smiled when they squealed like piglets and tackled me in goodbye hugs.

"We're gonna miss you so much! Oh my god! You have to take a lot of pictures! And update your Facebook every once in a while huh?" I laughed at Lucy's rambling.

"Alright, alright. Now, where are Henry and Vlad?" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"They'll be here momentarily, really Anna, they can take care of themselves." Stephanie laughed, then gasped dramatically.

"I almost totally forgot to give you this!" And she pulled a black and white cookie from her bag. I raised an eyebrow.

"Where'd you get this? I thought you had to go to Grand Central Station to get one of these." She had a mischievous smile painted on her face.

"Come on, who do you think you're talking to here? This it _Stephanie_! She could get you an elephant in your room if you asked!" Lucy yelled; gathering quite a bit of people's attention, especially a certain Tom and Bill who were laughing stupidly at their cherry red slushies. I raised an eyebrow, and zipped my black hoodie further up, to protect my gray tank top. Stephanie sighed, and explained.

"They've been giving people slushy facials lately. The flavors consist from grape, cherry, blueberry, to even coconut. Though coconut doesn't really taste that good." I raised an eyebrow.

"And where have they been getting the damn things?" I watched the two carefully as walked towards Vlad and Henry who were obviously looking for us.

"Gas station around the corner," Lucy followed my gaze, "Oh, dear. Here we go." And she shoved her way through the crowd to get the guys' attention and walked them _around _the crowd of students and tried avoid Tom and Bill. Keyword; tried. I shrieked as something cold slapped my cheek and most of Lucy's hair. They still laughed, even though they got the wrong person.

"Oh my god." Lucy smiled grimly.

"That's what I get for trying to help I guess." She grumbled. I hugged her, after wiping the slushy off my cheek. I started to giggle a bit.

"I'm so sorry." She started laughing too, and soon everyone else followed. Then something cold slapped the top of my head. I looked at whoever it was, and saw Vlad looking away and whistling. I sighed and licked some of it off my hand. "Mmm, cherry." Stephanie laughed at me and started working on Lucy's hair. I sighed and looked at Chris as he made a hand signal to wrap it up. I nodded and shook the ice out of my hair. Best get to it, and I sighed and hugged him. He understood almost immediately.

"Call us sometime huh?" I nodded and felt him kiss my head. Then Henry made a gagging noise. And then his weight slammed into us.

"And don't forget some souvenirs for us too eh?" I laughed.

"I promise." And then my back and left side were attacked by more feminine figures.

"And don't forget pictures and Facebook updates." Lucy added making me smile.

"Do you want me to make a scout's promise or something? I'll do it. I promise you guys, lots of pictures, and calls, and souvenirs." I felt Vlad's chest rumbling from laughter. Then they let go and Vlad shoved me towards Chris' car. Once I was in I waved madly.

"So, you and Vlad huh?" I rolled my eyes at Chris.

"Guess we weren't very subtle huh?" I asked. He nodded simply as he backed up and we got on our way.

"I even suspected before you guys started going out." I face palmed.

"Okay, we're listening to Glee now!" He groaned.

"Fine, then we listen to one of my CD's." I nodded.

"Alrighty."

~!~

**Asura**

He glared from the top of the school at the _Pravus_, (the word even felt sour in his mind!), kissing his daughter's head. He shuddered strongly. Gravel crunching behind him made him turn around.

"You're late." Acid dripped from his tone, making the teenager wince.

"Sorry, I was…busy." Asura glared at Nathan.

"With that _human_? Set your goals higher Nathaniel. We're heading to Las Vegas." Nathan looked up.

"To track her I assume." It sounded like a question, but Asura didn't notice.

"Yes, fool. We can't let your sister know that Tylor fool is alive." Nathan sighed.

"Alright, so how are we getting there?" Asura's maddening smile somehow spread wider than normally possible.

"By portal of course." Nathan sighed, and pulled the scroll out of his bag.

"Alright then." And he drew that line of his blood on the pentagram and the large red and black portal opened.

"Perfect, I've taught you well. Now, let's go see the wonders of Las Vegas shall we?" Nathan sighed lightly, and followed Asura into the darkness of the portal, and was suddenly in the immense one hundred and four degrees heat of Las Vegas. Asura smiled brightly. "Now, pick a hotel." Nathan sighed and looked around them. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Thank you all for sticking and bearing with me for so long, I thank you lots! And thanks for all those who reviewed, anonymous or not, and those lurkers out there! I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
